My Career
by Nightwing0126
Summary: This is how I would do a My Career Mode in WWE videogame and a little extra. Read along through the career of Mathew Smith. Dive into his personal life and read his greatest storyline where he fought CM Punk while having AJ Lee as his manager! This is my career! OCxOC CM PunkxAJ Lee
1. NXT Part 1: Debut and First House Show

**have (live events, commentary, and backstage scenarios- non Renee Young interviews) this story was inspired because I had AJ Lee as my manager and I thought it would be awesome if I could get into a rivalry with CM Punk. Now Punk had been gone a long damn time and so had AJ (who in my opinion is the most attractive diva in WWE. Probably because I like small chicks) and I thought what would happen if they returned and I was actually a wrestler in WWE and this storyline happened. Now I didn't finish the 2K15 My Career mode I got stripped of the WHC and vowed to never play it again and because it sucked donkey ass this will have some people who aren't real (example(s): Thomas Strong, Youngblood, my girlfriend) so enjoy the ride!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: NXT Part 1: Debut and First House Show**

 **My POV First NXT Show Taping September 30,2015**

I arrived at the Full Sail University arena half an hour before my debut match, I needed to talk to Paul Levesque a.k.a. Triple H about who my manager will be in my career I have a few ideas one former WWE Diva April Jeanette Brooks more commonly known as AJ Lee. I walked into the General Manager's Office where the COO Triple H and the NXT GM William Regal were waiting.

"Hello Mr. Smith." Triple H greeted, "Sit down."

"Yes sir." I said and quickly sat down.

"Let me be the first to say welcome to NXT. Here you will perfect your craft and will eventually be sent to the main roster. Do you know why you are here?" Triple H asked me, I nervously nodded yes before speaking.

"Yes sir. You wanted to discuss me having a manager during my time in NXT but to be honest I'd rather have a manager on the main roster it seems more appropriate." I answered.

"Okay well let's get it set in place who do you want?" Triple H asked.

Thoughts raced through my mind, "Ric Flair would be great but he's a bit on the old side plus he only shows up to support his daughter. Natal… nope she's married. Paul Heyman? NO I am not going to be a Heyman guy. Hulk Hogan? No he's racist. The Bellas… not origional. Brad Maddox? No his character is a douche. That only leaves one option." I thought, "I want AJ Lee." I said, "But she'll be called AJ Brooks we won't hide she's married to CM Punk." I said.

"May I ask why?" William Regal asked.

"She's very out spoken and has experience managing superstars. Also she was the GM of Raw for a short time. I'm going to be very close to a CM Punkish character so that will help also she and I are similar, we're nerds, we love video games, we read comic books, and most importantly **WE LOVE WRESTLING** so get her or I'll screw up NXT." I explained William Regal's question.

"How would we explain her return?" Triple H asked.

"Do you remember how Macho Man got his manager?" I asked.

"Yes." Triple H said.

"We do something similar to that except I'll say I made a phone call to a woman who said she'd love to be my manager then I'll introduce her." I said.

"And you aren't part of our creative department why?" Triple H asked.

"Because I'm a wrestler sir." I said.

"Off screen call me Paul on screen call me Hunter." He said extending his hand, "Now do you prefer Matt or Matthew?" He asked.

"Either works Paul." I said shaking his hand, "It's an honor to meet you by the way I'm a big fan of you pre-Authority." I said.

"Well Matthew you match is up soon best get ready." William Regal said.

"Yes sir." I said as I exited the room I walked into the locker room and started to put my gear on.

"So you're the new guy." A voice said I turned around to see Sami Zayn.

"Uh yeah you're Sami Zayn right?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He answered smiling.

"I just want to say I am a huge fan Sami." I said lacing up my boots.

"Great to know. Is tonight your debut?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm starting an angle with Breeze." I said.

"Ah my opponent tonight that's why he asked if it was okay if he attacked me after the match." Sami said.

"I'll help you out." I said putting on my sleeveless Grace Ju-jitsu hoodie, "Later Sami." I said flipping the hood up.

"Oh by the way." He said grabbing my shoulder I turned to look at him, "Call me Rami behind the scenes kid okay and welcome to NXT." He smiled.

Okay Rami and thanks." I said and returned the smile, and then accidently bumped into Bayley, "Oh sorry Bayley." I said and extended my hand to help her up.

"It's okay accidents happen." she said accepting my apology and headed to the Gorilla position for her match I headed to the interview station they wanted me to do a pre-match promo on Tye Dillinger that they'll play before my entrance (like what happened in the 80's) I walked up hood covering my face.

"Tye Dillinger." I started, "The Perfect Ten you actually think you can beat me 5 time ROH Champion, three time CZW Champion, 4 time state champion, Collegiate All-American if anything **I** am a "Perfect Ten" and you are a zero." I continued. "But that doesn't matter the past doesn't matter, because this is about the future of the WWE this is NXF'NT and tonight you step in the ring with "The Master of Disaster" and just like the weaklings in the past you will fall." I finished and walked away.

Tyler Breeze walked up holding his phone, "I have to say you have some okay promo skills." He said with his usual egotistical domineer not taking his eyes off his phone, "But of course you're still pretty green so there's room for improvement see you around Ugo." I stopped then turned around grabbed his iPhone and I threw it on the ground, then grabbed his selfie stick and broke it, then walked away. Just as my final debut promo was playing and I was stretching Bayley walked backstage.

"Nice job I caught the end of your match I didn't get to introduce myself earlier" I said smiling and extending my hand, "I'm the new guy Matthew Smith."

"Pamela Martinez." She said shaking my hand, "Break a leg Matt." she said and headed towards the showers then Tye walked up as they were playing my debut promo. He looked at me.

"You my opponent?" he asked.

"Uh yeah Matthew Smith." I answered.

"Break a leg." He said as his theme song hit and he walked out. I knelt down and pulled a cross neckless out of my hoodie and prayed.

"Dear father allow Tye and I to escape this match unharmed and to tell a great story, allow my father to watch over me for he is with you in Jesus's name I pray amen." I said under my breath, then the promo I cut earlier played and then my theme song (Kings Never Die- Eminem ft. Gwen Stefani) played and I walked out on stage smoke shot up I walked through and ran to one side of the stage I pointed to the crowd and pulled my hood so I could see, I then ran to the other side and repeated the process then I took a few steps down the ramp and then backed up grabbed my hood and flipped it off I walked down the ramp and got into the ring I stood on the ropes one on the outside of the top rope and tried to get them hyped. Once I got off and removed the hoodie I noticed front row was AJ Lee and CM Punk, though WWE would never point that out I motioned for a mic. "Hold on one moment Tye I want to say somethings for the crowd to get to know me. My name is Matthew Smith and I am a small town boy from Roswell, Georgia not Atlanta. Get it right Jo Jo! And I personally don't like the job Mr. Regal is doing as NXT General Manager guys like Sami Zayn, Baron Corbin, Samoa Joe, and girls like Bayley should be on the main roster already personally I would've had "HBK" Shawn Michaels be the General Manager because he knows talent and I don't know if the crowd realizes this but sitting front row center is CM Punk and his wife AJ another thing WWE screwed up by letting them go." I said all that and the crowd was silent for a few seconds then started a "Ma-tthew Smith! Ma- tthew Smith!" chant to the New Day clap.

* * *

 **AJ Lee POV**

"Oh wow there goes the low- key night I was hoping to have with Phil." Was all I could think as this kid soaked in the crowd, the jerk.

"Now let's kick some ass!" he shouted and dropped the microphone and extended his hand to allow Tye Dillinger to shake it which he rudely declined further cementing him as a heel. The chain grappling was pretty even and the new kid has a great physique once that was done Tye Dillinger got the upper hand until the new guy jumped wrapped an arm around Tye's neck spun around and hit a DDT which made the crowd erupt then he got on the second rope across the ring like he would if he was going to pose for the crowd then at the perfect moment he jumped off and got caught by Dillinger. Or so I thought then Smith spun and hit another DDT then shouted, "TEN!" mocking Tye Dillinger after the DDT making the crowd and I jump out of our seats I felt like a young fan again while Dillinger was down Smith shouted, "German Suplex City BITCH!" when a disoriented Dillinger got up he got caught with a triple German Suplex then the crowd was hyped he was telling Dillinger to get up get up time to change your I believe he said "Mattitude" then he grabbed Dillinger by the wrist and jumped into a neck breaker then floated over to a pin and everyone in the crowd except Phil including me counted along, "1!2!3!" then erupted into a cheer. He exited on the side of the ring we were on and offered to shake hands with Phil which he declined, then he offered to shake my hand I obviously accepted and he whispered in my ear, "WWE management wants to speak to you backstage." Then continued high fiving fans on his way up the ramp he was attacked by Tyler Breeze. I walked backstage and sure enough Triple H was there.

"Hello April." He greeted.

"Hi Mr. Leveque." I said happily to see the old friend.

"Can we talk in The GM's office?" Triple H asked.

"Sure lead the way." I said. A few minutes later Matthew walked in he was wearing a Sami Zayn "Inzayn" shirt, WWE Performance Center athletic pants, and eye glasses not sun glasses legit eye glasses.

"Great match Matthew." Triple H said shaking hands.

"Thank you Paul." Matthew replied.

"April I'm going to cut to the chase. Matthew is going to have a manager on the main roster and he wants you to be that manager he pointed out some valid points and if you are willing we'd love to have you." Triple H explained.

"Yes" I said without thinking, "… but I want to be there for Phil's first fight." I said.

"Sure I won't be up there for a while." Matthew said. Later that night Tyler Breeze was attacking Sami Zayn after the match was over and Sami had won Matthew rushed out and scared away Tyler Breeze.

* * *

 **My POV NXT Live Event- Detroit, Michigan (day 1) October 8, 2015**

I arrived at the Royal Oak Music Center for a non-televised event as I walked inside and the stage and ring were set up, I walked into the ring and started to run the ropes. Triple H saw me doing that and walked up to me, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Pre-show ritual." I said, "I always run the ropes and get a feel for the ring before the show."

"Why didn't you do this last week on NXT?" Triple H asked.

"The fans were already in their seats." I stopped and slid out from the ring Triple H saw a tattoo on my forearm it said, "Wyche" inside a cross underneath the cross it said, "1950-2015".

"Who's Wyche?" Triple H asked.

"Oh Wyche is my father he died earlier this year and I got this to remember him." I explained, and then walked backstage. I got a call on my phone, I looked at the phone and answered it, "Hey Alex. No I'm not in Florida. Detroit. Have you seen the most recent NXT? Okay watch that then call me back. Okay. Okay. Love you too babe."

"Well, well looks like the master of disaster has a love sick mistress of distress." I looked up and saw Enzo Amore.

"Funny Enzo." I said removing my athletic pants to reveal my trunks.

"Smart." Enzo said, "Kinda like what Mick Foley would do except he wouldn't remove his pants. You know what you're doin' tonight?" he asked

"Nah man I just got here." I answered.

"Hey I got you covered, six man tag, you, me, and Cass with Carmella vs Gable, Jordan, and Breeze with Summer Rae." He said, "How good can you rhyme?" he asked.

"Rhyming is not part of my character." I told Enzo.

"Do you want to be over with the fans?" he asked.

"I want to earn their respect." I answered.

"Ah an honorable man, you're gonna go far kid by the way your song don't fit you." He said and exited the locker room.

"Knock knock." A voice said it wasn't Enzo I looked up and smirked.

"Samoa Joe." I said as he walked in, "I haven't seen you since that ROH show last year."

"Yeah man what's up did Enzo annoy you?" he asked.

"Yeah. But then again how could he not? He's annoying. I know he's a face and I respect the fans' opinion" I said putting my knee pads on, "but I just don't like him I'll only team with him because it's the business." I said putting my boots on and starting to lace them up.

"Enzo was right." Joe said and I looked at him confused, "You're honorable, you're gonna go far, and your song doesn't fit you."

"Noted." I said finishing lacing up my boots. I started to wrap my hands, "Anything else?"

"Be careful. After all you live with your girlfriend right?" Joe asked.

"Yeah in Celebration, Florida." I said as I finished wrapping my left hand.

"How'd you meet her?" Joe asked, I glared at him, "What I'm just curious."

"I got lost on my first day trying to find the performance center so I pulled over to a gas station and asked the person next to me… which turned out to be Alex for directions and we talked for a little bit I got her number she got mine I gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed off." I said as I finished wrapping my right hand.

"Interesting. Well I got to go my match is up." He said and exited the locker room, "Oh by the way this is a house show don't forget to have some fun." He said then walked away. I was wearing my last ROH attire, and a red sleeve armband on my right arm, I started to warm up then I heard it the magical chant.

"NXT! NXT! NXT!" over and over again until Samoa Joe's theme song hit. Then my phone started to ring again I answered it on my Bluetooth.

"Hello? Hey Daniel what's up bro.? I'm at the Royal Oak Music Center. It's in Detroit. You know Detroit, Michigan.. Please tell me you watched NXT on Wednesday. You too?! Watch it then call me back." I said then hung up and my phone started to ring again this time I looked at it the screen said Daniel Smith on it, "Hey brother. Yeah I finally made it. I'm in the Royal Oak Music Center right now. Yeah I'll get you front row seats when we tour in Georgia. Tell Mom and John I say "Hi". Alright. Alright Later Daniel. Buh bye." I said and hung up. Then I continued to warm up.

"Well you're popular." A female voice said I looked and saw arguably the cutest diva in NXT (even though her character's a bitch) Alexa Bliss she started acting flirty to me, "You know if you join Blake and Murphy not only would you get to see more of this" she said and posed, "but I'm pretty sure the four of us could dominate NXT."

"Sorry Alexa I'm a solo act right now but if you ever get bored of those two chumps give me a call." I said and winked. Alexa stormed out in a huff. Then I put on my entrance gear and walked out I headed to the Gorilla Position and waited for my entrance I was listening to different WWE theme song to get in the mood for the match then Enzo, Cass, and Carmella walked up, "Hey Enzo." I said he looked at me, "My rhyming skills suck like Blake and Murphy." Big Cass laughed at that.

"You and me gotta hang some time." Cass said as their music hit. And they walked out I knelt down and prayed again. Then my music hit and I rushed out no smoke because it's a house show so smaller crowd but I heard a strange chant.

"Ma-tthew rocks, Ma-tthew rocks." over and over to the new day clap I couldn't help but smile. As I got in the ring Enzo and Cass started to get out I quickly grabbed Enzo's microphone.

"Hold on hold on Cass I need you to spell somethin' out for me." I said as Cass got back in.

"And what might that word be?" he asked understanding what I was doing.

"It's the one word to describe our opponents." I said and the crowd erupted.

"Alright I'll spell it out for ya if you spell it with me." He said.

"On the count of three?" I asked, "One."

"Two" Cass said.

"Three." I said.

"S-A-W-F-T! SSSAAAWWWWFFFTTT!" Cass, the crowd, and I all shouted in unison. Then Jordan & Gable entered, and finally Tyler Breeze accompanied by Summer Rae I walked up to my partners to discuss strategy.

"Guys I got an idea. I used this tactic on the indy circuit I call it divide and conquer, after the match starts the two non-legal men which will be me and Enzo jump down and attack the illegal members of their team which will help when they do get a tag and we slide in the ring and help the legal partner if they need it." I said.

"I like it." Carmella said who heard the entire conversation.

"Alright we'll do it." Enzo said as he and I got on the apron. After the bell rang we immediately jumped down and ran to the other side, I pulled down Tyler Breeze and Enzo pulled down Chad Gable (guess he wasn't ready, willing, and Gable for that) we beat the tar out of them which involved me hitting my finish three times, then Cass was holding Jason Jordan in a bear hug it was too easy I couldn't resist, I ran in the ring bounced off each side and hit a Hart Attack then I rolled to the outside.

"Air Enzo! Do Air Enzo! I shouted. Cass and Enzo got the message they quickly hit their tag finisher and won the match. As their theme was playing and we were celebrating Enzo walked asked me a question.

"So can Cass and I use that on a regular basis?" Enzo asked.

I laughed, "Sorry Enzo that's trademark Matthew Smith."

"Not even if I let you get a kiss from Carmella?" Enzo asked.

"Not even for that. I'm not saying she's not attractive I'm saying I find other divas more attractive than her." I said. I walked into the locker room I had one missed call from Alex Daniels and a voicemail from her I called her back.

"Alex speaking." She said sounding tired when she answered the phone.

"Hey baby." I said right after that I heard her scream.

"Oh my god you finally did it you finally made it to NXT!" she said very happily.

"Yeah I did I just got a victory at a live event with your two favorite superstars." I said.

"My former two favorite superstars baby, obviously you're my favorite now." She said which made me smile I then pressed the facetime button on my iPhone she answered it putting her dark brown it almost looked black hair into a pony tail and looking at me with her light brown eyes, "How long will you be in Detroit?" she asked.

"Three days." I answered.

"You're going to miss date night." She said and pouted.

"Sorry babe it can't be helped." I said.

"Well when you get home we are going to throw a party you can invite your friends from Georgia, and get as drunk as you want." Alex said really fast getting excited.

"Babe. You know I don't drink." I reminded her, "And you'll have to set it up."

"Okay can I use your contact book?" she asked.

"Yes how else will you get my friends numbers?" I said.

"Well I better let you shower and get to the hotel so you can sleep." Alex said.

"Alright love you." I said.

"Love you too superstar." She said as we hung up. I walked to the shower unknown to me Tyler Breeze was listening to my entire conversation.

"Gold." He said.

* * *

 **End Note: I want to say before you go to the next chapter, that if you see a lot of anger and stuff similarly I'm using this as a vent from the stress of the day. With that said please enjoy my version of the My Career Mode, I hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. NXT Part 2: Fights & Commentary

**Author's Note: I actually found a name for it… The Apocalypse Neckbreaker still if you have a better idea by all means suggest it. So this is part 2 of NXT and there will be a lot of parts for NXT so sit back and enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: NXT Part 2: Fights & Commentary**

 **My POV NXT Live Event Detroit, Michigan (day 2) October 9, 2015**

I was looking through Instagram when I came to a video from mmmgorgeous (Tyler Breeze) and I click on it to add sound.

"Hello Matthew ugo Smith you seriously think you can measure up to the king of cuteville ha puh-lease you have no chance of it. Tell your girlfriend if she wants a real man her prince charming is prince pretty." Tyler said. I immediately put my phone in my pocket and walked out to find Tyler Breeze. I found him talking to Summer Rae.

"Hey Breeze." I shouted when he turned around to look at me I clocked him with a right hook then he and I got into a slug fest, William (Big Cass), Rami, and Samoa Joe ran over and started to hold me back as Bull Dempsey and a few other guys held back Tyler Breeze. Triple H stormed up unhappy.

"What the hell is going on?! He shouted angrily.

"He attacked me for no reason." Tyler said.

"He hit on my girlfriend." I retorted trying to get free of my friends grips.

"I did that for business reasons you retard! People aren't buying we're in a rivalry so I thought we'd up the personal ante a bit." Tyler said.

I gritted my teeth though I'd never admit this to his face he was right I'd read the dirt sheets no one believed this was going to be a story arch so I told my friends to let me go I'll be fine and stormed off a few minutes later while I was listening to music to cool off Rami walked in and tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey want to show me what the fuck that was about?" he asked. Reluctantly I pulled out my phone and showed him the video. "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend, bro it must be hard for her to know 300 day a year you'll be surrounded by the future of the divas division."

"And hopefully someday the current divas division." I said jokingly.

"I noticed something in your promo where you pointed out AJ Lee and CM Punk that's been bothering me… do you really hate the job Mr. Regal is doing?"

I sighed, "In all honesty no. But I still think HB Shizzle would be better." Rami laughed at that.

"Did you just quote" he started but I cut him off.

"The 2014 Slammy Awards yes I did." I said. Then a female writer knocked on the door or at least I assumed she was a writer.

Rami looked and saw the writer, "Come in Jenny!" he shouted she nervously walked in I looked at her and saw her auburn hair and green eyes and the freckles on the bride of her nose she looked a little like my comic book crush, Barbara Gordon.

"Hey guy got the scripts for next weeks NXT. And Matthew Triple H said your match has been changed you know the one you're having against Tyler Breeze tonight."

"Okay" I said gritting my teeth again and forced a smile, "What's changed?" I asked through my teeth.

"It now has a stipulation since you two just can't stop beating each other up he decided to make it a falls count anywhere match." she said then exited the room. I sat for a few seconds processing it… then I punched a wall.

"Easy Matt you could break fingers by doing that." Rami said, "You got to get used to that last minute changes look man this should be easy for you, you were in CZW I talked with Dean Ambrose while he was in NXT he said that place is like ECW when it was it was own company on steroids."

"More like ECW's kid but pretty close." I said.

"My point is you'll be fine you survived that and you'll do great in this type of match… YO! Ben wait up man!" Rami said as he ran after Adrian Neville to talk I assume about their match later that night I just finished getting ready after I had wrapped both my hands in white tape I decided that looked to plain I got a black marker and on left hand side with the back of my hand I wrote "Alex" and one the side with my thumb I wrote, "Home" then I grabbed my phone and took a picture I posted it to my Instagram account ( mts_life_0126) with the caption, "For you babe #missingbae #homesoon #NXTDetroit."

I walked out the closer I got to the gorilla position the louder the fans got it got to the point to where I couldn't hear my music through my earbuds at least I thought that until Alex's older sister called I answered, "Hey Adrian did something happen to Alex?" I asked worried I heard Adrian sobbing.

"Yes Matt we had a girls night out last night and we got wasted and she was driving then she crashed she's in the hospital right now." I stopped walking and fell to my knees Rami walked up he saw me on my knees mouth hanging open in the middle of the corridor tears rolling out of my eyes slowly.

"Hey man." He said I didn't reply, "You okay?"

Adrian had hung up, "Alex." I said.

"What dude its Rami?" He said confused.

"No my girlfriend Alex she was in a car accident last night I got a call from her sister." I said tears still rolling out of my eyes.

"Dude your match is up now Tyler Breeze has already entered. They're waiting on you. SUCK IT UP!" he shouted the last sentence then slapped me when I opened my eyes I had my game face on I walked to the gorilla position the crowd was silent, I knelt down and said a prayer for Alex and felt a tear escape my eye I looked the tech guy and nodded my head then he hit my music and the crowd erupted the biggest pop I had gotten yet I walked on stage and I had just stood there. Earlier no matter how much I didn't want to I talked with Tyler and we figured out we could still do the spots we had planned and then some. I unzipped my jacket and left it on the stage and threw my NXT baseball cap into the crowd I then pointed at Tyler Breeze and charged into the ring he slid out and I jumped over the top rope starting the match outside the ring Tyler looked at me shocked he saw the emotions I was dealing with inside and he didn't give a damn.

"That wasn't part of the script." He mouthed hoping none of the fans could read lips.

I was shaking from anger tears still rolling down my face I got so close to his face he could fell my breath, "Do you really think I give a damn?" I asked. The match went as planned but after we were done we didn't stop fighting this time the entire NXT locker room had to come out to break us up. Once backstage Triple H had a very pleased look on his face he slowly started clapping, "Great match out there the opening was awesome."

"That wasn't how we planned it to start." Tyler said angrily and walked off.

I looked at Triple H, he was still smiling, "He's right sir the match wasn't supposed to start like that." I said bowing my head.

"Who gives a fuck?" Triple H asked as Alexa Bliss and Blake and Murphy passed us, "That was one hell of a match. I need to book you in a match for tomorrow after that match." I looked up.

"NO!" I shouted, "Please Paul my girlfriend was in an accident, you of all people should understand with you being married to Stephanie. If she was in an accident you'd be flying to Hartford right now worried sick. If I don't have a match tomorrow please let me go home tonight or on a red eye tomorrow I really don't care." I said to Triple H.

He sighed knowing I was right, "Book your own flight head to the hotel you're done. But make no mistake if you ever talk to me like that again unless a storyline requires it I will hit you with a sledgehammer." He said I nodded and sprinted to the locker room ignoring the showers and ignoring all the guys saying good match all I could think about was Alex imagining every worse possible scenario in my head (I had a really bad habit of doing that) and I rushed out to the hotel I was staying in. I showered, then booked myself a fight to the Tampa airport I as fast I could got dressed packed and checked out. I barely made it in time for my flight fans recognized me and asked for pictures, "Sorry I can't." is what I said to all of them. I boarded my flight. I tried to sleep but I couldn't too worried the guy next to me was playing some crappy game on his phone he clearly enjoyed because he was laughing like a walrus eventually I grabbed the guy by the shirt and said, "If you don't turn that shit off and stop your dumbass laugh I will take your phone and shove it so far down your throat you'll shit it out tomorrow." The rest of the flight the guy was silent… I still didn't sleep. I got off and as fast as I could grabbed my luggage and ran to my car then I drove off.

* * *

 **Florida Celebration Health**

Adrian was in the lobby, "Adrian!" I shouted and embraced her trying to comfort her as much as she was me.

"Thank God you got here." she said then noticed my hair was a mess, "Uuuuhhhhh Matt"

"Yeah I know I forgot to brush it after I showered." I said cutting her off as I put on My Atlanta Falcons flat brim, "Where's your sister?" I asked.

"Follow me." She said. As she led me to Alex's hospital room I walked in Alex looked so peaceful lying in the hospital bed. Adrian stood in the doorway, "Thank God even though she was drunk she knew to buckle up." Adrian said.

"Your sister is smart, that's part of the reason I love her." I said with a smile, "Adrian go home I'll let you know if she wakes up." Adrian nodded understanding I'd want to be alone for a bit. I sat in a hospital chair and started to read the script for NXT next week.

As I was the doctor walked in, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." He said, "Did I disturb you?" he asked.

"No it's fine I was just reading a script for a show taping this Wednesday, "I'm Alex's boyfriend, Matthew."

"Nice to meet you Matthew. Your girlfriend is very lucky" the doctor was cut off my Sami Zayn's theme song playing in my pocket.

"Sorry friend form work." I answered him, "Hey Rami."

"Dude you're not at the hotel or the gym where the fuck are you?" he asked.

"I wasn't booked for day three so I flew back so I could get to the hospital." I told him.

"Oh right is she okay?" Rami asked.

"Her sister said even though she was drunk she knew to buckle up." I said holding Alex's hand.

"Of course I would click it or ticket right." A sleepy Alex said smiling at me, "Your home early."

"Rami hold on man." I said and put the phone to my chest, "Alex you were in a wreck go back to sleep." I said.

"I've been awake since you got here I just chose to keep my eyes closed Sami Zayn's theme song almost jolted me out of bed." She said. Rami heard that.

"Sorry." Sami said and hung up I quickly dialed Adrian.

"Adrian get to the hospital Alex is up." I said.

"Wait she's up right now?" she asked.

"Yes right now." I said and heard the screeching of tires.

"To think I was almost half way home." Adrian said, I'm on my way." she said and hung up.

"How bad is it doc?" Alex asked scared gripping my hand tightly.

"Well your car is totaled. But you are alright you can go home whenever you're ready." The doctor said an exited the room.

"We'll wait for your sister to get here." I said kissing Alex's hand, "Do you remember how it happened?" I asked.

"No I was way too hammered." Alex said rubbing my cheek, "Have you been crying?" she asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I? I've cried more the past few hours than I do in a year." I told her.

* * *

 **Narrative POV) Celebration, Florida the next day**

Alex and Matthew were sitting at home watching his debut match on NXT well at least she was Matthew was going over the script for NXT the episode won't air for a few days . Alex was laying across Mathew's lap but he seemed distant, "Babe you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Matthew said not looking at Alex.

"Okay what's wrong?" Alex said sitting up

"Nothing!" Matthew shouted still not looking at Alex, "Why do you think something is wrong?!" he shouted.

"You're not looking at me, whenever something is wrong you don't look at me." Alex said turning Matthew's head toward her when she moved her hand away he moved his head away. "Stop being so stubborn and tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine." Matthew said.

"I get it you feel like you have to bottle up your emotions I'm here to remind you that you can tell me anything." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Matthew stood up and walked closer to the TV, "I'm just sick of bad things happening to my family and the people I care about, Tyler, my dad, John, you, Alex you- you could've died baby I'd never want that I wouldn't know what to do. Out of the sisters you're the only one I care about." Matthew said turning to Alex, "Well I did comfort Adrian but she was so sad and she tried to comfort me to." Matthew said walking towards the couch and grabbing Alex by her upper arms, "I'm sick and tired of it all!" Matthew shouted squeezing harder on her upper arms.

"Matt!" Alex screamed, "Calm down or you could hurt me." Matthew let go and slumped into a chair.

"You look like a man who needs a massage." Alex said getting up and walking over behind Matthew.

Matthew reached up and stroked her cheek, "Thank God you're studying to be a masseuse." He said smiling as she started rubbing his shoulders

"Geeze baby you're stressed out." She said, "Is it work?" Alex asked, "Is it us?" she asked. Matthew looked up at Alex shocked.

"What would lead you to that second accusation?" Matthew asked, "How would us stress me out?" Matthew asked, its part work and part I almost lost the love of my life." Alex walked around and straddled Matthew staring at him straight in the face.

"You'll never loose me superstar." She said as they kissed.

* * *

 **My POV NXT Show Taping October 7, 2015** (Yes it's a flashback so what.)

I arrived at the Aren. Rami noticed me and walked up, "Matthew what's up man!" he shouted.

"Not much Rami." I said giving him a bro hug, "I don't have a match but I will be on commentary to distract Breeze." I said.

"Cool so you excited to go to Detroit?" Rami asked.

"Hell yeah that's the furthest I'd ever traveled of course I'm excited." I said putting on a NXT "The Future Is Now" T-Shirt and a NXT baseball cap in the locker room. I pulled out my cross neckless out of my shirt, "You got a match?" I asked.

"Yeah vs Kevin Owens." Rami said.

"Good luck he's the NXT Champ big victory if you win." I said.

"Yeah no pressure right?" Rami asked and he and I chuckled, "Later bro."

"Alright later man." I said as we fist bumped and Rami walked out.

I looked at the Gorilla Position and saw Tyler Breeze there, "Oh I got to be on commentary next!" I said to myself then ran off. Tyler Breeze was going up against Mojo Rawley tonight after Tyler Breeze's entrance my music hit and the graphics/ entrance movie were displayed I walked on stage with a generic light grey hoodie and walked down the steps to the commentary area and sat next to Byron Saxton, "Mind if I join you?" I said putting a headset on and sitting down.

"What exactly are you doing out here Matthew?" Rich Brennan asked.

"Studying." I said, "See Rich I don't know if you remember and frankly don't care last week "The Gorgeous One" attacked me because he felt threatened that I'd steal the pretty boy spotlight and I don't blame him but if you're going to .attack me talk with Mr. Regal about making a match so it isn't a cowardly cheap shot." I said.

"So you think Tyler Breeze is a coward?" Corey Graves asked.

"Yes. He is a coward, though don't take that as disrespect… I respect Tyler Breeze as a competitor but not as a man." I said.

"So you're saying Tyler is less of a man than you?" Byron Saxton asked.

"Yes real men don't use women as accessories. Like Tyler Breeze does to Summer Rae. Real men would take a beautiful woman like Summer Rae out to dinner and a real man would marry a beautiful woman like Summer Rae even if she is a bitch." I said. The last comment distracted Tyler allowing Mojo Rawley to capitalize… but he got "close but no cigar" as they say in the end Tyler Breeze still won by the beauty shot. After the match he was going to do an elevated unprettier I jumped onto the ramp and ran into the ring. Once in the ring I tackled Tyler Breeze and started to punch him repeatedly Breeze squirmed out of my grasp. When I walked backstage I grabbed a bottle of water and called Alex, "Hey, babe I'm done with my workout and I'm on my way home. You may be asleep so if you are I won't see you I'll be out of town for a few days and I want you to know I love you." a while later Alex texted a reply.

"srry in shower when u calld i'm up for a match in bed if you are up for it?" with a kissy face emoji. I replied and headed home.


	3. NXT Part 3: Brown Eyed Distraction

**Author's Note: I probably should've mentioned this in chapter 1 but I've been writing this since before WWE2K16 came out so I had no earthly idea that your first rival in My Career mode would be… Tyler Breeze I just really hate that guy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: NXT Part 3: A Brown Eyed Distraction**

 **My POV NXT Show taping October 14, 2015**

I arrived at the arena with Alex an hour before the show started, "Hey babe I need to do my pre-show ritual." I said giving her a kiss on her forehead and running off.

"So you're Alex." Rami said walking up to her, "My name is Rami, I'm Sami Zayn." He said extending his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Alex said smiling, "I've been a fan of yours since you're El Generico days in ROH."

"Always good to meet a fan and believe me the pleasure is all mine, I'm actually the first friend your boyfriend made in NXT." He said proudly, "How are you doing by the way?"

"Well my car is totaled but I'm unharmed." Alex said as I ran up.

"Rami what's up man?" I asked bro hugging.

"Not much just talking with you're gf." He said, Alex looked at me noticing I'm sweaty.

"How are you already sweaty?" she asked confused.

"Oh you just finished you pre-show thingy?" Rami asked.

"Yep." I said leaning to kiss Alex but she stopped me.

"Not until you shower." She said covering her nose. She and I walked on until we ran into William.

"What's up Will?" I asked high (literally) fiving Big Cass, "Alex this is well kinda obvious isn't it." I said.

"Oh so you're an introducer now huh." Enzo said walking up to me, "C'mon introduce me. How do you describe me a leopard patterned hair dyed midget freak?" Enzo asked.

"Let's move on Babe." I said as we walked away from a glaring Enzo.

"Matthew! Thank God I found you." Jenny shouted running up, "Triple H wants to kick the personal ante up all the way tonight." She said in between breaths, "That's why I asked you to bring Alex." She explained.

"I was going to bring Alex anyway. And how does Alex fit in my storyline?" I asked.

"During your tag match with Sami tonight, Tyler will come out dragging Alex by the hair he'll kiss her then hit her with the Unprettier." Jenny said.

"Um how about no." Alex blurted.

"Why didn't you tell me this on the phone?" I asked angrily, "So I could get us used to the idea. This is my first main event and you don't tell me a guy is going to kiss my girlfriend and hit the Unprettier on her. WHY WOULD YOU WRITE THAT?!" I shouted

"It's in your script on the last page." Jenny exclaimed, "No need to shout you'll make a scene."

"No I'm talking to Paul about this." I said and stormed off I walked into Mr. Regal's office, "Paul can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure Matthew what's the problem?" he asked.

"I have a problem with something Jenny wrote tonight." I announced handing him my script for tonight's taping, "Last page very bottom." I told him.

"I see it." Paul said.

"My problem is Alex isn't a trained wrestler she could get seriously injured." I pointed out concern in my voice it was less than a week ago she was in an accident.

"Yeah we can't allow that to happen. Find Tyler tell him we're changing the ending he'll just run out and distract you by bringing your girlfriend out." Paul said.

"Yes sir." I said and started to exit.

"Oh and Matthew." He said and I turned around, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention." he announced with a smile.

"You're welcome." I smiled back and walked out to find Tyler Breeze, "Hey douchebag!" I barked, "I got a last minute change for you." I told him, "All you have to do is bring Alex out don't kiss her, don't hit the unprettier, just drag her onto the stage." I explained the new plan to Breeze.

He didn't look pleased but then he sighed, "Okay if this is Triple H's order I'll do it."

I was about to answer Jenny walked up, "Matthew time for the segment where Blake and Murphy try to get you to join them." Jenny order, "C'mon." she barked.

 **Backstage segment:** I sat on a bench in the locker room tying my boots as Alexa, Blake, and Murphy walked up, "Hey Matt." Alexa said fake flirting with me.

"Hi chumps." I said ignoring her.

"You mean chums right?" Blake asked.

"No." I answered, "What do you want?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"I just want to give you a chance to join us." Alexa said making the fans boo. Alexa started to circle me with her hand on my body as she moved I would never admit it, but it almost made me hard, "With you the Blake, Murphy, and Smith factor could rule NXT." The fans booed that even louder.

"The Blake, Murphy, and Smith factor." I made a face like I was thinking about it, "Sorry Alexa I don't take bottom billing." I said and the crowd erupted. Afterward Blake and Murphy pinned me to the lockers as a signal for the segment almost being done.

"Fine." Alexa huffed then smirked, "But you might want to find a partner because tonight you're fighting my boys Blake, and Murphy." She started to laugh and they walked away.

 **End of segment**

After the segment was filmed Alex ran up, "Are you okay?" Alex asked concern in her eyes, "That sounded like it hurt."

"I'll be fine." I told her reassuringly, "It hut a little but then again when doesn't metal hurt?" I joked, "And I don't just mean the material I also mean the music that hurts my ears." I smiled.

"He's fine." Alex declared.

"I don't know I could use a massage." I flirted. Alex smiled from ear to ear.

"If you want a massage than we can film the next segment involving you." Jenny said walking up making Alex stop smiling.

"That's fine." I announced before Alex could say anything, "Jenny go find Rami so we can do this." I told her and she walked off.

I turned my full body to Alex and looked her straight in the face, "What problem do you have with Jenny?" I asked Alex already knowing what her answer would be.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Alex answered like she had something stuck up her ass.

"If you want to be stubborn like me fine but we're going to talk about it at some point." I said sitting back down on the bench. Alex walked behind me as I heard Rami and Jenny walk up.

Jenny walked into the room and walked right in front of us, "Alright we're going to shoot the scene Matthew you need to look like" she started to say until she looked at me seeing how my eyes were closed and I was really enjoying the massage, "exactly how you do right now, and Alex all you need to do is massage him don't make any hints to being his girlfriend so nothing flirty or kisses on the cheek or anything." Jenny told Alex a demanding tone to her voice.

"Yeah I know what to do bitch." Alex said pressing harder on the massage.

"Ow to hard babe. TOO HARD!" I shouted in pain. Alex returned the pressure to normal after Jenny left the room.

 **Backstage segment:** There was someone knocking on the door, "Come in!" I shouted in a relaxed tone, not in view. When Sami walked in the crowd cheered.

"Hey man I was hoping" he started but stopped mid-sentence the camera turned to me getting a massage I got some laughter for that, "uh am I interrupting something?" Sami asked confused.

"Nah man this is Alex, she a masseuse in training." I said smiling. The only people who knew who Alex was were my friends backstage, my family, and my Social Media followers.

"Hi." Alex said still doing the massage looking up and smiling at Sami. Sami just had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"I can come back later if you need me to." Sami said turning to exit.

I tapped Alex on the hand which was her cue to stop the massage, "Nah man its good I was hoping you'd stop by I needed to talk to you." I said standing up and pointing to Sami.

"Alright I was just wondering if you like to grab a drink after the show?" Sami said.

"Sound s fun but I don't drink." I answered, "Now as you probably know I need a partner for tonight."

"No." Sami said a blank expression on his face making the fans chuckle, "Can you explain?" he asked.

"The short version I've backed myself into a corner against two chumps named Blake and Murphy and need back up." I said fastly making random hand motions. Alex seeing me in my element, acting… more specifically adlibbing, she thought it was funny and had trouble trying not to laugh or smile.

"Okay I understand now." Sami said nodding his head.

"Can you be my partner?" I asked and the crowd exploded with cheers and yes chants.

Sami waited until they were done to speak, "Uh well I don't know." Sami said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey it cool man, I get you have an inzayn schedule" I got some chuckles from the crowd, "But I need an answer before the match. Just think about it." I said walking with him to the door the segment almost being over.

"I will. Later man." Sami said and exited. I stood there for a few seconds then walked back to the bench and sat down Alex then on cue started the massage again.

 **End of segment**

Right after the camera was off Alex busted out laughing. Jenny walked in and got annoyed when Alex wouldn't stop laughing, "Can you get her to shut up?" Jenny asked pissed.

"Sure." I said and kissed Alex several times very sweetly.

"Okay I'm good." She said smiling.

"Great segment Matthew I'll get to work on the script and get it too you ASAP." Jenny said smiling.

"Better get it to me soon I'm not booked for the next house shows in North Carolina." I said.

"Okay that will present a problem. I'll send it to your work e-mail." Jenny said and walked out.

"You were great you said your lines word for word after a few day of looking at them." Alex said astonished, "and the passion behind like they weren't lines from a script how'd you do that?" Alex asked sitting in my lap.

"I acted 6th grade through 12th grade and senior year I was one of the GISA one act play contest "best performers" and my school won the regional championship."(True stuff) I said smiling, "My mom used to call me her thespian." I said smiling think back to those days.

"Senior year. Isn't that when you dated" Alex began to say but I interrupted her.

"Tyler. Yes it was, we won the regional championship before we dated, first semester." I explained my tone a little sadder.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two?" Alex asked wrapping her arms around my neck looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"In due time my love." I said and kissed her. After the make out session I finished getting my gear on. Alex got a call from her sister and walked out I reached into my gym bag and pulled out an engagement ring box, "Yeah in due time." I said to myself flipping the box open looking at the ring. I put the ring back in the bag hid it under more gear and headed to the Gorilla Position with Alex, Blake and Murphy had already entered. I said my usual prayer, and got a kiss from Alex I walked out and did my usual routine but stopped at the end of the ramp.

"Oh what's the matter Matthew" Alexa started to speak but stopped when I pointed to the stage and Sami's music hit the crowd exploded.

"No way." Rich said shocked before Sami Zayn walked out on to the stage.

"It is!" Byron shouted when Sami was center stage.

"Guys do you realize what a dream team this is? Two accomplished indy stars teaming together?" Cory Graves asked even he was excited. Sami walked down and I fist bumped, we entered the ring, Blake and Murphy rolled out of the ring, to regroup and restrategize.

"Did your Blake and Murphy factor expect this?" Byron asked Corey.

"Of course they did they just need to restrategize." Corey exclaimed.

Sami was standing in our corner waiting for our opponents to be ready, "Let me guess divide and conquer strategy?" He asked already knowing my answer.

"Only if we need to." I said calmly.

"You're a little too calm for a guy in his first main event." Sami said surprised.

"I may have a calm exposure but I'm freaking out inside." I told Sami as Blake got in the ring to start the match. The referee checked if both teams were ready and rang the bell. I was on the apron for a majority of the match, only getting in the ring for the occasional pin break-up. Then when Sami was in control he looked at me and nodded, I jumped down and went to pull down Blake, who was on the apron at the time, but Alexa got in my path and started trash talking. How do you shut a girl up? Kiss her, so I did something I'd wanted to do for a long time, I grabbed her on both sides of the head and kissed her. Once I released her she went to, "throw up" as the script put it, then I pulled down Blake and attacked him right when Murphy was about to make a tag. I walked back to my corner and Sami did the Helluva (Hell-of-a) Kick then tag me I got in and it the Apocalypse Neckbreaker on Murphy. Which was the cue for Tyler to bring Alex out, his music hit and he dragged her out. The fans looked at me, they saw the look in my eyes as I went to tag Sami in, I slid out of the ring and ran up the ramp and speared Tyler Breeze. Alex fell down unconscious, "That wasn't part of the script!" I shouted worried. From behind Blake attacked me not noticing his partner in the Koji Clutch in the ring, Murphy tapped out. We won the match but didn't get to celebrate Sami ran up the ramp and joined me on the stage I looked at him about to cry.

As the referee walked past us Sami grabbed his shirt, "Go get the medical team. NOW!" he shouted and shoved the referee backstage, the final scene of NXT is Sami and I crouching over an unconscious Alex.

After the show the fan's realized something was wrong when she didn't get up a, "She'll be okay!" chant started. A few minutes later the medical staff arrived with a stretcher. I walked backstage with the medical staff. Tom Philips ran up trying to get an interview, "Matthew a minute?" he asked.

"You have thirty seconds before I take that microphone and stick it where the sum don't shine." I said threateningly.

"I was just going to ask, we saw Alex giving you a massage earlier but it's obvious she's more than a masseuse to you can you explain what she is to you exactly?" Tom asked then pointed the microphone towards me.

"You want to find out what Alex is to me?" I replied with a question.

"Yes I would." Tom answered.

I gave a halfhearted chuckle, "Then don't miss next week's NXT." I said climbing in the ambulance and shutting the door before it roared off.

* * *

 **My POV Florida Celebration Health** **, Midnight**

Alex woke up to Only Girl in the World by Rihanna around midnight I was asleep in my chair, "Matt?" She asked groggily starting to sit up I ran up to her.

"Didn't I say I was tired of bad stuff happening to the people I care about?" I asked hugging Alex, "Go back to sleep we'll find out what's wrong tomorrow." I said tiredly smiling as Alex laid back down. Seven hours later the doctor came in with the results of her blood work.

"Well before I tell you the results I want to ask, Alex do you drink a lot of water?" he said concern in his eyes.

"Yes why?" Alex asked confused.

"Have you ever heard the expression too much of a good thing can be bad?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Alex said still confused.

"Well in your case the "good thing" is water see whether you realize it or not drinking as much water as you do lowers your sodium levels and that's what caused you to pass out." The doctor explained. After I had time to process the fact I stood up.

"Matt you okay babe?" Alex asked squeezing my hand lightly.

"Yeah I just need some air." I said walking out of the room and into the hallway. I leaned up against the wall and just slumped down crying. As I was crying a man walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" he asked concerned I looked up still crying.

"Thanks for coming." I said tears trickling down my face.

"My older brother calls, balling his eyes out and you expect me not to come?" he asked compassion in his voice.

"It's happening again Daniel." I said in between tears, "Low sodium caused her to faint."

Daniel wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in, my biological brother was always there for me, when our parents split, when Tyler broke up with me, and epically when our Dad died. No matter what it was he was there for me, "I may not know the whole story." Daniel started as I cried on his shoulder, "But I know this, she needs you man. Just as much as you need her, but right now she needs you even more than you realize." He said as he stood up, "I'm at my hotel if you need me." Daniel walked out. After sitting there in silence and the doctor leaving I walked back into the room.

"You okay babe?" Alex asked lying in the hospital bed texting her sister. As I walked toward her she propped herself up on her forearms, I cupped her face in my hands I pressed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I'm fine, all I need right now is the one other person in this room." I said in between kisses, "And I need you to know I'm here for you, and I'm NEVER leaving you."

"I know that." Alex said smiling in between kisses.

"I love you Alex." I said smiling.

"I love you too." She said an adorable smile on her face, "Can we go home? This bed is very uncomfortable." She and I laughed, "But seriously can we go home?"

"Yes." I said holding my hand out and helping her out of bed. As we exited I wrapped her arm over my shoulders and helped her walk to my car. Alex slept the entire car ride, storms really make her pass out. When we arrived I looked at her so peaceful, so beautiful. I didn't want to disturb her, I got out and ran to unlock the house door I then ran to the car and grabbed her. I carried her resting her head on my chest carrying her almost bridal style into the apartment, it's times like this I thank the god for being alive. "I love you sleeping beauty." I said after I laid her in the downstairs bedroom. Then I went to bed upstairs.

* * *

 **My POV The Next Day, Celebration, Florida**

I woke up a few hours later around 2pm and headed to my downstairs gym, I was wrapping my hands getting ready to release some anger.

"Hey." Alex said standing in the doorway.

"Hey there beauty." I said smiling and finishing the wrap. I walked up to the bag and started to lay into it sweat was pouring down my face and this just made me angrier. On the final punch I knocked it back a little bit and turned around to grab my water bottle, I froze when I saw Alex just sitting smiling at me I completely forgot about the punching bag and it knocked into me in the back of the head, "Ow." I said as I sat up on the floor.

Alex walked over to me with my water bottle, she handed it to me and knelt in front of me, "Are you okay" she asked concern in her eyes running her fingers through my hair.

I placed my hand on top of hers, "Alex don't worry. I'll live." I said and gave a little chuckle and a smile to calm her down.

I started taking a sip of water, "We need to talk." Alex said her face changing to serious.

"You aren't leaving me are you?" I asked.

"No." Alex said standing up, "We need to talk about the future of us." She said.

"Oh." I said dumbfounded, "Wait we do?"

"Yes." Alex said standing up, "After you shower." She said and left the make-shift gym. I sat there for a few seconds worried.

* * *

 **What will happen in their talk? Stick around to find out**


	4. NXT Part 4: A Talk, Party, & An Offer

**Chapter 4: NXT Part 4: A Talk, Party, & An Offer**

 **My POV**

I walked downstairs and saw Alex sitting on the couch I sighed, "There's no avoiding it is there." I said standing, my hair still wet from the shower and a Nike baseball shirt on.

"No." Alex said a weak smile on her face. She patted the couch I took that as a hint to sit down. I walked over and sat on the opposite end of Alex thinking it would be best that we weren't cuddling and talking about this.

"Okay. What do want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wondering… have you ever thought about" she paused and looked at me, "kids?" she asked.

That took me back a bit, "Kids?! Kids. Um wow that was out of the blue." I said a little off. I wasn't expecting that not for a long time, "Yes." I finally said, "One day I do want children, but I don't have room in my life right now for kids. When I'm on the main roster I would love to have kids." I looked at Alex and she was beaming smiling brighter than ever before.

"I have one more question, when will this be _our_ home?" Alex asked.

I looked at her, her gorgeous light brown eyes had an unsure tone to them. I sighed, "I don't want to stay in Florida for the rest of my life. I was born and mostly raised in the GA and I want to end it that way."

"I-I don't follow." Alex said confused.

"When I'm on the main roster I want to move to Roswell, Georgia. Where for most, of my life I lived, I made friends and had love. All that came crashing down when I started on the Indy scene, the life I knew was ripped out from under me. I had to build a new life now yes it does have elements from my old one, but also new elements" I said and pointed to Alex, "I never planned on _us_ happening. We were fine as friends but when you showed up heartbroken, I couldn't turn you away. also stayed here because while I was on the independent circuit I wasn't very "finically stable" and I needed my Mom's help. Then I got signed by WWE after 3 years on the indy circuit and had to stay even longer." I looked at Alex she saw I was serious, "Once I am on the main roster I want to move to Georgia plain and simple." I said.

"That was a very pretty speech." Alex started, "One has some valid points but the overall message I don't agree with." Alex said, "Florida is a great place surrounded by beaches on three sides, and nice weather… mostly." Alex said as I listened to her argument, "We can make a nice life here and you can help the future once you're retired by becoming a trainer at the performance center, you could help Mr. Regal with promo class." Alex continued through all this I kept a straight face, "Florida is nice Georgia is home to one of the worst cities in the USA. I feel like we can have a safe life here, fuck we've started a life here let's finish it here." Alex pleaded to me.

"Alex let me ask you something… what if our kids have learning disabilities do you know any schools if Florida with a curriculum _structured around_ learning disabilities?" I asked emphasizing structured around.

"No." Alex answered.

"There's one in Georgia. 700 Grimes Bridge Rd, The Cottage School. I know this because I went there ADD and proud that's where I spent 6th-12th grade." I said looking Alex in the eyes I saw her start to tear up, "Aw. FUCK! Alex I don't want to fight or to make you cry." I said wiping tears away, "I'm just a stubborn jerk who won't stop until his plan wins like most guys." I said as she started to cry I brought her to my shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Buh-but you have one thing those oth-other guys duh-don't." Alex said in between sobs.

"What's that baby?" I asked.

"Me." she said with a cute smile on her face she sat up calm and collected, "I'm sorry I rushed you with that. I should've given you time to think about it. It's just I was scared after the blackout and I was thinking what if I died there's so much I want that didn't happen. And I was worried wouldn't if we didn't start." She said hugging me. then my phone started to ring, "I'll let you answer that." Alex said letting go and sitting next to me.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone not knowing who it is.

"Hello Matthew." Triple H said on the other side of the phone.

"Mr. Levesque." I said standing up shocked, "What can I help you with?" I asked.

"Matthew I know your girlfriend is next to you put this on speaker. She needs to hear this too." Paul said I looked at Alex and did what Triple H said.

"Okay Mr. Levesque you're on speaker." I announced.

"Thank you. Now Matthew I know you're from Roswell, Georgia and you love it there I also know, one of your dreams is to perform in front of a hometown crowd." Triple H said, "WWE is having a few house shows in Atlanta soon. And obviously I was impressed by your performance in Detroit." He said chuckling from thinking about it, "I want to see how you do against main roster talent, in your home city. Win or lose I want to see what kind of show you'll put on. The shows will start Friday the 23rd and go to Sunday the 25th what do you say? Will you work the shows in Atlanta?" Triple H asked.

Before I could say anything Alex answered, "Of course he will. Will he be booked for every night?"

"Yes. And Ms. Daniels this isn't your decision to make." Triple H snapped.

"Paul I'm going to mute the microphone for a second to talk with Alex about it." I said and muted the mic, "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"You're going to say yes anyway its Atlanta Matt. ATLANTA! It's your chance to prove Georgia is where we should live when we start a family, also I kinda want to go to a Hawks game." Alex smiled sheepishly.

"But it's the main roster talent. People like John Cena, Randy Orton, Ryback, Daniel Bryan, and Roman Fucking Reigns." I said worried.

"You'll be fine you already know Jon Good, and Bryan Danielson is your friend from ROH, so is Colby, you can start a little circle for when you go up for real." Alex said smiling.

"I unmuted the microphone, "Okay Triple H I'll do it." I said screaming on the inside, "But please don't put me up against people like Ryback or Sheamus." I pleaded.

"Don't worry only former NXT stars will fight you. Your first match will be Bo Dallas on Friday." Paul said excited that I said I'd do it.

"I'll be there." I said, "Goodbye Paul." I said and hung up I turned to Alex with a small smile on my face, "Alex buy four tickets one for you, one for my brother, one for Daniel Travis, and one for Michael." I said as I got up.

"Okay. What are you about to do?" Alex asked.

"I have a workout to finish. I said then gave her a peck on the cheek and ran to the basement.

* * *

 **My POV The Next Day, Celebration, Florida, party day**

I was in the middle of my work out for that day when Alex shouted down, "Matt! Daniel and Michael are here!"

"Send 'em down!" I shouted back up still doing pull-ups.

"Can I have your phone?" Alex shouted, "I know you have an NXT playlist on your phone." She said half way down the stairs. I sighed, dropped down and ran up to her and handed her my phone then went back to doing pull ups. Alex left the door open a few minutes later two men came down one a blonde with a Triple H shirt on, the other had longish (for a guy) dark brown hair a leather jacket and a Batman shirt on they say me doing pull ups in a black tank top and athletic pants, needless to say they felt a little uncomfortable.

"Hey bro." The blonde said. As I finished.

"Hey Daniel." I said giving him a hug, "How are you Michael?" I asked as we shook hands.

"I'm good." Michael said, "Last time we spoke you said you were living the bachelor life. So who's the babe upstairs?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I was wondering that too?" Daniel asked.

"Okay." I sighed, "I lied. Alex is my girlfriend I lied to you guys because, well I didn't want you guys worrying about me acting like an asshole, after Tyler."

"Dude let that go." Daniel said, "It's water under the bridge."

I chuckled, "Yeah I'll let that go, as soon as you stop agreeing with me on everything." I said with a smile as I walked over to the bench press and grabbed two envelopes.

"We don't want money." Michael said assumingly.

"These don't contain money." I said, "As you know the party in a couple of hours is for my debut in NXT." I started smiling, "You also know that the WWE travels all over the world for 300 days a year. Not all those shows are televised, some of those shows we've been too called house shows." I continued turning to them, "This is where you two come in." I said they looked at each other confused, "This coming Friday through Sunday the main roster will be touring in Atlanta, The COO himself called yesterday, he asked me to compete at that house show. I want you guys to spread the word through our circle and tell them to extend it to anyone they know in Georgia that might like wrestling, and I want you guys along with my brother and girlfriend front row." I said smiling and handing them the envelopes.

"Are you fucking serious?" Daniel asked shocked.

"Yeah are you?" Michael asked, "You not pulling our leg or something?"

"This is 100% legit. Michael I know you don't like wrestling that much but please do this for me." I said looking at them with a smile on my face.

"Yeah. I'll go for you man." He said with a smirk.

"Bro I don't know what to say?" Daniel said shocked.

"A thank you would be nice." I said with a silent chuckle.

"Thanks." Michael and Daniel said in unison.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile, "Oh guys I forgot to say this earlier this is the main reason this is HUGE for me." They looked at me blank faced, "This isn't an NXT House Show this is main roster and I haven't even been in NXT a month yet." I smiled, "I got to shower brb." I said and ran upstairs. I took a quick shower and jumped off the third step on my way down and landed on my feet with a thud. I hung out with Michael and Daniel for a couple hours then the other guest arrived my brother and his girlfriend, Tyler (we actually became friends because of wrestling), Tyler's friend Carolina (Care-oh-lee-nuh), Rami made a surprising appearance and he explained to me how he shockingly didn't get booked for the live events this week either (somehow, I mean come one he's Sami fucking Zayn). And that was it for the guest. The party itself was pretty chill we just hung out, talked listened to the NXT playlist I had made on my phone which Michael questioned why I had a WWE playlist and an NXT one when I could just have the two combined. Then I had to explain how though NXT was part of WWE it was technically their developmental territory or at least at first, about an hour later we watched the episodes I was on it was 2am when the party ended during the night I gave my brother his ticket and promised everyone I'd notify them when I started having merchandise.

* * *

 **My POV NXT Show taping October 21, 2015**

I walked into NXT this week without Alex nervous as Hell this is my first televised promo that was actually on the script and Jenny told me I had to improv it yikes. I just avoided anyone and went to Mr. Regal's office he wanted to speak to me. As I walked into his office I was really nervous, "You wanted to speak to me sir?" I asked.

"Yes sit down." Mr. Regal said quietly, "Jenny informed me your opening promo tonight will be from your brain not your script, are you okay with that?" He asked a little concern in his voice.

"Yes." I answered after thinking for a little bit, "And it won't be coming from my brain it will be coming from my heart. Is that all Mr. Regal?"

"Yes go to the locker room and suit up." Mr. Regal ordered as he dismissed me. I looked at the match card I was opening against Angelo Dawkins. I quickly got ready and started to warm up, while I was warming up I got a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Matt." A man said.

I turned to look, "Fergal Devitt. How are you man? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah not since you left NJPW for ROH." Fergal reminded me.

"Well it was the better of the two deals." I told him as I was writing on my hand tape.

"We gotta catch up sometime." He said before walking away. I left the locker room listening to music getting ready for the show to start. I hear the crowd and the opening theme.

"Welcome everyone to NXT!" Rich shouted, "Have we got a show for you tonight. In our main event Samoa Joe and the NXT Champion Kevin Owens team up to take the team of Sami Zayn and Finn Bálor." Then my new music which was a remix Tommy Dreamer's Bad Dream and I loved it I walked out nothing special all business.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome "The Master of Disaster" Mathew Smith." The new ring announcer said as she got out of the ring and motioned for a microphone.

"Alright I've seen the tweets and the Facebook post asking for the answer who is Alex to me?" I started, "Because like Tom said last week it's obvious she isn't just a masseuse, no she's a masseuse _in training_ but she more than that to me." I paused and took a deep breath and my voice started to crack, "She's everything to me. And I know I'm about to break some hearts I see the call me Matthew signs." I said and got a chuckle, "Alex is my girlfriend." I said astounding some people. Then I looked to the crowd, "If you looked at my Instagram you'd know this." Then I looked straight at the camera, "What I'm about to say isn't Matthew Smith the character to Tyler Breeze, this is Matthew Smith THE MAN to Mattias Clement. I don't like you. I probably never will you talk like a pretentious prick who is so self-obsessed he relied on his looks for his character, I don't respect you as a person or a man if you ever do anything to Alex I will end you" I didn't get to finish because Angelo Dawkins music hit and he came out.

"Oh my god who the hell cares?" Angelo said, "So your girlfriend had a blackout for all we know you could've gotten her pregnant but let's face it" he stopped and smiled, "I'd have a better chance of that." The fans booed him.

"HEY!" I shouted, "If you ever talk to me about Alex like that again I will rip your throat out and shove it up your ass!" I shouted fuming then I counted to ten and continued, "Now we have a match later tonight I see you have your gear on and I have mine so if I may quote Shelton Benjamin, "Why don't we skip this whole later tonight business. Why don't we do this. Right. Now!" I said and threw the microphone down, I then removed my NXT "the future is now" T-shirt and NXT baseball cap and threw both into the crowd. Immediately when Angelo got in the ring I attacked him. The match was pretty much all me I had actually made myself angry during the promo, so I channeled my NJPW/AJPW nickname Reikokuna Hāto (Ruthless Heart) and showed the WWE Universe why I'm the Master of Disaster. After I won the match I grabbed a microphone, "As I was saying before this chump came out. I will end you Mattias not your WWE career I will make you incapable of wrestling again, and just so you know I keep my promises." I said then my music, which was titled "Time for the Apocalypse" played and I walked backstage for my interview with Tom Philips.

 **Interview:** "Ladies and Gentlemen… Matthew Smith" Tom Philips did a generic interviewer introduction, as I walked up to him, "Matthew tonight we saw you completely dominate Angelo Dawkins in a manner we've never seen before can you explain that?" Tom asked and pointed the microphone towards me.

"Yes Tom I can." I paused breathing heavily from my match, "Reikokuna Hāto." I said and the Japanese fans erupted, "Tom in case you don't know that translates to Ruthless Heart, Reikokuna Hāto is what I was called in Japan because I didn't give two shits about what happened to my opponent and it's the same here. I will not stop until I get my hands on that selfie taking pri" I started but stopped when Tyler Breeze hit me from behind with his selfie stick.

 **Interview over**

I got up and walked to the showers Alex and I needed to get ready for Atlanta.

 **My POV The Next Day, Tampa International airport**

* * *

Alex and I were waiting for the plane when a little kid walked up to us he was like nine or ten, "Excuse me. Are you Matthew Smith?" he asked.

I knelt down and smiled, "Since the day I was born, but if you're asking if I'm the wrestler Matthew Smith the answer is yes." I saw the kid's face light up.

"Can I get a picture?" The kid asked excited as his mother walked up.

"Sure." I said the put my arm around the kid's shoulder after the picture was taken he got out a pen and an autograph book, I immediately took the book and pen, flipped to the first blank page I could find and signed it. After shaking the kid's hand and learning he and I had the same first name I walked back to Alex. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You'll be a great dad wherever we end up." She smiled at me we were about to kiss when our plane was called.

* * *

 **The next chapter: ATLANTA MAIN ROSTER HOUSE SHOW**


	5. NXT Part 5: WWE LIVE ATL

**I wonder how many people will recognize some of the places I list which actually exist in Georgia I lived there until August this year. Also I created a Facebook page for my account just type in Nightwing0126 into the search bar on Facebook.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: NXT Part 5: WWE LIVE: Atlanta House Show**

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

We walked out and I had a huge smile on my face, I was home. I walked through the airport to claim my baggage, as Alex and I walked through I saw people whisper and pointed at either Alex or myself, I had made a reservation at a Town Place Suites Marriott which was a really nice place to stay we had a top floor room which consisted of 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bath.

The next day we went to The Varsity and Alex learned I speak Varsity I ordered two cheese dogs and a coke and Alex got a dog and walk it through the meadow, "How did you learn to order here?" Alex asked.

"Growing up here eventually you get the hang of it." I said with a small smile as we sat down with our hot dogs.

"So what adventures await us today?" Alex asked, so far not impressed with Georgia.

"A tour of the Georgia dome and Turner Field, I will show you my old neighborhood and apartment complex, and don't forget were here for three days, then back to Celebration." I said and placed a hand on Alex's, "I promise you behind all the bad stuff in Atlanta, Georgia is a great place." I said with a smile, Alex looked at me and smiled back

* * *

 **WWE Main Roster Atlanta House Show (Day 1)**

I arrived an hour before hand and I just sat in the stands listening to music thinking about my match tonight against Bo Dallas. A superstar walked up and sat next to me, he was annoyingly eating popcorn, "Want some?" he asked while smacking food in his mouth.

"No thanks Jon." I said grossed out by Dean Ambrose's table manners.

"First main roster show." He said like he's a mind reader.

"I haven't been called up." I said and smiled smugly, "Triple H just wanted me here to fight in front of my hometown crowd."

"Huh cool." Jon said, "To be honest I can't wait 'til you're on the main roster, we'll CZW that bitch in no DQ matches." Jon said an evil smile on his face.

"Yeah." I said smiling fondly of those painful memories, "Oh and don't worry I don't want to know how your life is going."

"Thanks." Jon smirked and threw popcorn into his mouth, "You sure you don't want one?" Jon asked.

"More positive than a pregnancy test." I said and we both laughed he patted me on the shoulder and walked away. I decided to walk backstage to the men's locker room to get ready for tonight. I looked at the match card, I was the third match on the card as I was dressed in Atlanta themed gear my trunks had a parody of the Georgia Bulldogs logo, for my entrance I had a Falcons jersey and a Braves hat. I made my way to the Gorilla position as Bo Dallas was making his entrance.

"Atlanta, how long has it been since you were a champion? The only time the Falcons were a champion was 1998, and it was a conference championship, and the braves last world series 1995. But you will be champions again… all you have to do. IS BOLEIVE!" right after he finished My music hits and I walk on stage to the loudest pop of the night wearing all Atlanta gear and I walked to the ring high fiving fans on both sides all the way down the ramp then I moved to the side with my guest I hugged my brother, double fist bumped Michael, Roman Reigns fist bumped Daniel Travis, and kissed Alex then continued on with the crowd. Once I got in the ring Bo was pissed "What are you" then I shoved my hand to his face and he shut up we just listened to the crowd.

"Welcome home!" is what the crowd chanted, I just smiled.

"Bo Dumbass." I started and got a chuckle, "How dare you insult us." I said and the crowd erupted, "Atlantians. The people who live in Atlanta, **my** people" I said emphasizing the word my, "you have no idea how hard these people worked to get enough money to come here, when I was eighteen I worked at the Kroger where Marietta Highway intersects Colman Road I worked my ass off to buy an Xbox 360, well for these people this event is there Xbox 360. And you come out here and insult our teams? You, sir have no class." I said and the people erupted again, "So I'm going to do Atlanta a favor and say Bo…leave." After that statement and the crowd laughing, Bo slapped me in the face knocking my Atlanta Braves hat off. The referee (Charles Robinson) held Bo Dallas back as I removed the Falcons jersey and handed my neckless to Alex. I rolled back into the ring and got in my corner. We started the match off with a lot of back and forth chain wrestling ending with me hitting an enziguri on Bo. I then transferred to a figure 4 sharpshooter, Bo sold it perfectly and spazed to the ropes for a break. Bo later took control when he reversed a running clothesline by ducking it and hitting a dropkick, he then put me in a side headlock

"Boleive!" he shouted, "All Atlanta needs to do is Boleive Matthew that's all." He said as I broke out I then went for a superkick, Bo ducked and it hit the referee behind him, Bo then hit the Bo Dazzler and went for a pin, after a few seconds he smacked the mat three times and got off to look for the referee, when he saw Charles knocked out on the outside of the ring he shouted, "Are you shitting me!?" Bo walked out of the ring to check on him, when Bo looked up he didn't expect to see me flying over the top rope and hitting a somersault plancha.

"What's up ATL!" I shouted as fans took pictures of me. After they were done I grabbed Bo and threw him into the ring, when I got in the ring Bo kicked me in the gut and hit the Bo dog on me.

1, 2. Kickout, "Can't put me down that easy." I said as I stood up and hit my running DDT. I climbed to the second rope, "Atlanta!" I shouted, "This is for you!" then I jumped off and hit my second DDT. The fans started a Braves Tomahawk Chop chant (Look it up on YouTube) as I waited for Bo to get up, once he was I hit a superkick he bounced off the ropes I moved his arm so I was behind him and hit the triple German Suplex. The chant just grew louder from there I was even doing the chop as I waited for Bo to get up then Apocalypse Neckbreaker float over into the pin.

1,2,3. My music hit I stood up, Alex jumped the barricade and we shared a moment in the ring as the referee and Alex raised my hands, then when Charles left holding his jaw I walked to a corner and stood on the second rope Alex grabbed my neck and gave me a kiss. I swear to god each day it was harder to not ask her. Once I walked backstage I immediately grabbed a water bottle and started to walk towards the showers when someone shouted my name, "Hey Matthew!" I looked to see John Cena motioning for me to come over to him, I walked over.

"Hey Cena." I said a little confused, "What do you want?" I asked.

Cena stuck out his hand, "That was one hell of a match." He said smiling, I shook his hand, "If I may quote The Undertaker on my WWE debut, "Good job." He said then patted me on the back and walked away I stood there shocked for a few seconds, then walked to the showers.

* * *

 **WWE Atlanta (Day 2)**

After showing Alex the big chicken (I'm not joking about this there is a KFC somewhere in Georgia and the sign is a big chicken) we decided to head to the arena, once we were there we learned that Jon had mentioned how he and I would tear the house down in CZW Triple H had decided he'd put that to the test. The former NXT star I was facing tonight was, Dean Ambrose in a Falls Count Anywhere match with no dq rules. My gear tonight was still Atlanta themed braves parodied trunks, Falcons hat, and a Josh Smith Hawks jersey. Later I walked up to Jon after I got dressed, "Are you completely insane?" I asked Jon angrily, "We could get seriously injured."

Jon just smirked and wrapped his arm around my neck, "Think of it this way." Jon said while chewing gum, "I moved you from the upper card to main event." He said with a smile, "So c'mon actually be happy." He said before patting me on the chest and walking away. I spent the rest of the time strategizing preparing for the biggest match of my career. As the show rolled on I just reached into my CZW self "The Rampaging Dragon" Matthew Smith. I was talking with Alex who was scared for my safety, when there was a knock on the door.

A backstage crew member opened the door, "Matthew it's time to head to the Gorilla Position." He said and left the door cracked.

I stood up and squeezed Alex's hand, she looked at me worried, fear in her eyes, "I'll be fine." I said and kissed her before I walked left the locker room.

"The following contest is the main event and is a falls count anywhere match which will be contested under no disqualification rules." Lilian Garcia said before Dean's music hit, "Introducing first. From Cincinnati, Ohio weighing in at 225 pounds he is the Intercontinental Champion… Dean Ambrose." She finished as Dean was taking off his jacket. Then when my music hit the Tomahawk Chop chant started again. I walked out and knelt down on the stage arms stretched out behind me and I slammed the stage then continued my entrance, "And his opponent. From Roswell, Georgia weighing in at 195 pounds… "The Master of Disaster" hometown boy… Mathew Smith" Lilian finished as I was standing on the second of the outside of the ring.

I pointed at the crowd, "What up ATL!?" I shouted trying to mask my nervousness. I removed the jersey and hat and placed them on my corner and got ready to steal the show. Once the bell was rung Jon and I walked to the middle of the ring, "You know we can't use florescent lightbulbs right?" I asked.

"Why not?" Jon asked confused.

I just facepalmed, "Did you hit your head too hard recently?" I mumbled, "We're under a roof." I said blankly.

"Oh right." Jon said before we got in a collar and elbow tie up. The chain wrestling didn't last very long before Jon and I each grabbed two kendo sticks, when we saw what the other had grabbed we started swinging blocking the others shots the fans were going nuts. I was the first to get some hits when I blocked both his kendo sticks with one and used my other one to hit him on the leg, eventually I knocked him down then I went under the ring to look for a special kendo stick I had Alex place under the ring earlier. When I pulled it out the crowd erupted when they saw it was wrapped in barb wire, Jon saw the weapon and smiled as he slid in the ring and ran to the ropes for an outside dive, when he was in the ropes I hit him in the head with the kendo stick causing him to fall to the ground.

"Kids! Cover your eyes!" I shouted before I raked Jon's head against the barbwire. Once I was done and the blood started to flow, Jon started to get up he grabbed the tip of the stick and slammed it into my face over and over and over again until I was beading as bad if not worse than Jon was, I stumbled for a few seconds afterwards swaying then fell down. Jon crawled away from me and used the metal barricade to climb up I had managed (somehow) to get up before him, when he turned around right into a superkick, I didn't give him time to go down and quickly grabbed him for a German Suplex through the barricade.

"Holy shit!" was the chant that started as the fans were split fifty, fifty. I then draped an arm over Jon.

1, 2. And Jon kicked out at 2 ¾. I looked at the crowd stunned then when I started to pick Jon up and out of nowhere he hit me with the Dirty Deeds on a steel chair he had placed behind us.

1,2." I kick out at 2 ½. Jon couldn't believe it he just sat against the barricade mumbling the question over and over again like a mental institution inmate. When we stood up I hit the call to the apocalypse (Triple German Suplex) as the crowd chanted Suplex City.

"Time for the Apocalypse." I said as the Tomahawk Chop chant started (If you haven't already look it up on YouTube do so and no it isn't the words Tomahawk chop over and over again), I grabbed Jon by the wrist and hit the Apocalypse Neckbreaker and quickly floated into a pin while choking Jon with his own arm.

1, 2, 3. The bell rang my music played and I fell onto my back thinking, "Holy shit! I just beat the Intercontinental Champion. Why am I not on the main roster?" Jon and had to use the ropes to get up each of us a bloody mess, Jon walked up to me and extended a hand. I looked at him blood still flowing from my head, I shook his hand and he pulled me into a hug, and raised my hand as he left the ring, I dropped to one knee and three referees came to check on me, "I'm fine." I said reassuringly, "I just need to catch my breath." I was then helped out of the ring and backstage by two of the referees.

"Don't worry he said, I'll be fine he said." An upset Alex greeted me with. She then followed the referees and I to the trainers to get stitched up. A while later I walked out with seventeen stiches in my head, Jon had brought my bag into the trainer's room. I found Alex talking with the Bellas, Paige, Natalya Neidhart, and Becky Lynch.

I tapped her on the shoulder she turned her head to look at me, "I'll be in the car I know you want to continue talking." I said with a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

 **WWE Atlanta (Day 3)**

Alex and I walked backstage for the final day, I had been booked on a red eye for tomorrow since WWE was going to Montréal for Raw tomorrow tonight I was in a six man tag with two former NXT stars Dean Ambrose and the WWE WHC Champion Roman Reigns. My trunks tonight were Hawk parodied with and for my entrance an old school Braves snap back, and a Falcons hoodie. Joe and Jon walked up to me, I didn't know Joe well since he went straight to WWE but Jon (Dean Ambrose) and I were old friends from Combat Zone Wrestling. Joe was looking me over and even though he was married I saw him checking out Alex after a few seconds of him doin that I spoke as Alex walking off to pee, "Aren't you married?" I asked Joe.

"Dude don't be a cock block." Jon answered, "Do you know how little pussy this man gets on the road?" Jon asked.

"A) you're in no position to talk since you're dating within the company, B), I don't give a fuck, and C) he was checking out my girlfriend. That's gotta break the bro code." I said the last one defensively.

"I can't help that your chick is hot, and we aren't bros." Joe said staring me down, then after a few seconds he chuckled, "Bet you A.P.A her all the time." Jon busted out laughing.

"Actually she hates anal." Jon stopped laughing, "She doesn't want to swallow a dick that smells like her ass." Then both Joe and Jon busted out laughing.

Joe while still laughing and tears rolling down his face looked at Jon, "Man he'll fit in just fine with our circle." Joe said as he wiped tears from his eyes. Joe walked off still laughing.

"You ready for our tag team match tonight?" Jon asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said plainly as Alex walked back and grabbed my hand.

"Matt where's the food? I'm hungry." Alex asked with an impatient tone holding her stomach

"Alex I told you we could get McDonalds." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Catering is down the hall to the right." Jon said with a smile.

"Thanks." Alex said and pulled me to catering.

A few minutes later Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) walked up to us and sat down followed by The Ascension, Joe, and Jon, "Hey Matthew." Colby greeted me with.

"Colby, do you want me to kiss whoever you're dating again?" I asked not looking at him while continuing to eat.

"No. we need to talk about our match tonight. The six-man tag team main event."

Two hours later the show started immediately my music hit and I walked out and into the ring, "Yo, yo, yo cut the music." Was the first thing I said, I paused and just listened to the crowd.

"Matthew is ATL! Matthew is ATL!" was the chant.

"Well that's a first." I said breaking from the promo, "Speaking of the ATL… WHAT UP ATLANTA!" I shouted into the mic.

"ATL, ATL, ATL, ATL!" the crowd erupted in the chant.

"You know I grew up here in Georgia, more specifically a few miles north of Atlanta in Roswell. Go Hornets. But that isn't the point I just wanted to thank you guys for being an awesome crowd" I started until Seth Rollins music hit and he walked out flanked by Konnor and Victor.

"Matthew, Matthew you poor NXT superstar, these people were being nice to you any WWE MAIN ROSTER talent knows the crowds show up to see "The Man" … me." Seth started followed by a couple of halfhearted laughs, "Though you shouldn't be surprised after all this is your hometown, which is a shame because you're about to be dismantled." Seth said threateningly as he and the Ascension circled the ring then out of nowhere Roman's theme hit and Roman & Dean ran to the ring. Seth and The Ascension retreated up the ramp.

I raised my microphone, "Seth, Seth, Seth it's like I said on NXT if you want to attack me make it in a match so how about this. Tonight you and your… thugs, take on me and my boys? Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose!" the crowd erupted then Triple H's theme song hit and he and Stephanie walked out.

"I still don't understand why you're not part of our creative team." Triple H said trying to play faces even though it was impossible for figures of authority it to be faces in the WWE, "But your idea is… okay but we have one that is best for business. The main event tonight is a six-man elimination tag team match between Seth Rollins and the ascension will beat down the three of you." Triple H said intensely, "And if you're not… down with that I got two words for you."

"SUCK IT!" The crowd screamed.

"What no… Too bad." Triple H said with a disgusted tone before the authority theme song began to play. And the authority exited, followed by Roman and Dean leaving me alone in the ring.

"Well… enjoy the show." I said then walked backstage. For the rest of the show I hung out with Jon and Joe, we filmed a backstage segment saying why we'll win tonight's main event. Then after one hour and fifteen minutes it was time to enter this is where we parted ways Roman and Dean went to enter from the crowd while I headed to the Gorilla position.

"The following contest is your six-man elimination tag team match! The only way to win is to eliminate all members of the opposing team by pin fall, submission, count out, or disqualification!" Lilian Garcia exclaimed. Seth Rollins was the first to enter, "Introducing first from Davenport, Iowa weighing in at 217 pounds… Seth Rollins." As Seth entered the ring The Ascension's theme hit, "And his tag team partners at a combined weight of 487 pounds.. Kronor and Victor, The Ascension!" Lilian exclaimed as they walked down to the ring. Boos erupted from the crowd as the three men stood in the ring. When Roman's theme hit the crowd erupted, Roman and Dean Walked out Roman had his title in his hand, Dean's was wrapped around his waist they walked through the crowd giving high fives, and taking selfies, "And their opponents first at a combined weight of 490 pounds… the WWE World Heavyweight Champion… Roman Reigns and the WWE Intercontinental Champion… Dean Ambrose!" Lilian exclaim and started to exit the ring, but Dean and Roman passed her and stood at the end of the ramp way. Then my music hit I had finished my backstage stuff, I walked out to the best ovation of the night, "And their partner, from Roswell, Georgia weighing in at 195 pounds… Matthew Smith!" Lilian exclaimed and sat next to the time keeper.

"Weird she didn't say my nickname. The Master of Disaster." I thought, "I'll ask Triple H about it after the match." I fist bumped Roman and Dean and the three of us slid into the ring.

"So divide and conquer?" Dean asked smiling in the corner.

"Duh." I answered with a smirk ready to start the match, Seth was starting for the other team.

We started with a collar and elbow tie up which Seth then turned into a side headlock, which I turned into a waistlock (and a few elbows to the ribs), I then went for a release German Suplex but Seth was able to land on his feet, and seemed to be favoring his right knee. I scanned up and down I noticed Seth while having both knee pads had a knee brace on his knee, when we went into a second collar and elbow, I turned it into a hold when his arms were above his head leaving his torso (and everything else minus head) exposed I alternated shots between knees to the gut and kicks to the knee, I eventually hit an STO, Seth immediately grabbed his knee. I grabbed Seth by the neck and dragged him to our corner, Dean was tagged in he grabbed the right knee pad and pulled it down, I was holding Seth in an abdominal stretch waiting for Dean to make his shot, surprising everyone Dean did a chop block to Seth right leg. I didn't get tagged back into the match until all that was left was an extremely in pain Seth Rollins, I felt sorry for him… I mean yeah he a heel but backstage when he's Colby Lopez he's my friend, I stepped into the ring Seth was crouched over holding his knee, I grabbed his leg dragged him to the center put his legs in the shape of a 4 and turned him over for the figure 4 sharpshooter, I didn't even get it fully cinched in and Seth was tapping out. My music hit and Joe and Jon left the ring, the referee handed me a black box and a microphone then helped Colby backstage.

"I would like to thank you guys for coming out tonight, but don't go yet. This week I tried to prove to my girlfriend that when I'm on the main roster we should move to Roswell. Georgia's Roswell not New Mexico's. She told me before we got to the arena that I did prove my point that when you not in the city Georgia is nice. I wold like to ask her out here, Alex sweetheart please come out her don't make Roman and Dean drag you." A few seconds later Alex walked out the guy fans wolf whistled the hell out of her, when she was ready to get into the ring I put my foot on the bottom rope and helped her in, I had hidden the box in my hoodie before asking her to come out.

* * *

 **Earlier that day**

I knocked on Triple H's office door, "Come in!" He shouted.

"Hey Mister Levesque can I ask a favor of you?" I asked him as I shut the door and set my gym bag on the floor.

"Sure Matthew." Paul said smiling, "What do you need?" He asked as I unzipped my gym bag and pulled out the engagement ring box. Triple H started laughing.

"This has been burning a hole in my bag for so long the hole looks like an abyss, can you hand this to the referee so he can give it to me after the match?" I asked a hint of nervousness in my voice, "I was going to save this for my first NXT Championship victory but I can't wait anymore." I stated.

Triple H held his hand up, "Matthew I understand how you feel. Tonight is going to be one of the most special night of not only your career but your life." Paul said with a smile.

* * *

 **Now**

I am sweating, Alex can see it I hope she thinks it's from the match, "Matthew are you okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I said reassuringly, "I'm about to do something I planned on doing after my first NXT Championship win." I confessed.

"What is it Matt?" Alex asked squeezing my hand.

"Babe can you get me my hoodie?" I asked butterflies in my stomach as the fans laughed. Alex rolled her eyes and handed me the grey hoodie.

I slipped the hoodie on and put my hand in the pocket to keep the box in place, "Okay earlier I lied now I'm going to do what I planned to do after my first NXT Title win… it would've been weird if I did this shirtless." I said as I started shaking. Very slowly I got on one knee, "Alexa, baby these past three years have been the best years of my life." I said and the crowd reacted appropriately, "I want those days to continue. Now yes we've had our rough patches and we'll have more epically when I make it to the main roster… if I make it to the main roster, I want to know you'll be there waiting for me when I get home." I paused for a second, " and one day waiting with our kids. Alexa Daniels will you do me the biggest honor in the world and marry me?" I finally asked I pulled out the box and opened it showing her the ring. Alex froze for a few seconds in shock (I guess) then she walked past me.

"Can I have a microphone?" She asked an employee handed her one, "Matthew Smith you sly dog." She said an enormous blush on her face, "I-I wasn't expecting that before I answer I have something to tell you I found out recently that… well… in nine months we'll have our own bundle of joy. I'm pregnant. And as for your answer" she said, " do I even really need to say it?" She asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"I would like one." I asked still kneeling ring in one hand mic in the other.

She sighed and looked me straight in the eyes her light brown eyes looking into my soul it seemed, "Okay mister traditionalist. The answer is" tears started to roll down her face she started crying but through the crying she said, "Yes of course I'll marry you." My face lit up. I slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up for the news she told me while holding her up she planted a long passionate kiss on me, when I put her down my music started to play and we walked backstage. Mr. Levesque was waiting for me.

"Matthew can I talk with you?" He asked.

"Sure, what's up?" I answered with a question.

"I've told William Regal about the responses you've gotten here and we're thinking "The Master of Disaster" should be you're heel character and we do something different for you face character like "Unbreakable" Matthew Smith." Triple H said in getting excited.

"I like it." I said, " but how about sandman. Now hear me out, at NXT TAKEOVER I was planning on debuting a new submission finisher I like to call the cradle, here's how it goes I look like I am going to put my opponents in the figure 4 sharpshooter but then I lay across their back and wrap my right arm around their neck and I start swaying . Making them rock like a cradle." I said in a pitching tone.

"Matthew I hate to say it but I agree with Mr. Levesque, "Unbreakable" Matthew Smith. It has a nice ring to it and it fits you, these past three days no matter the obstacle your spirit was broken, and after that No Holds Barred Falls Count Anywhere you managed to escape with only seventeen stitches, you are Unbreakable. That doesn't mean you can't use the cradle it'd just be called a figure 4 sharpshooter facelock, and Jesus Christ that's a mouthful, but that can be your last resort finish then you could use like a Half Nelson or something and call it the Unbreakable Lock." Alex said calmly

I sighed, "And once again one of the reasons I love you shines through, you are extremely smart and creative. Okay Unbreakable Matthew Smith it is."

* * *

 **There you go another chapter d-o-n-e done! This took a while it was really important to me because I grew up in Georgia I consider it my home, as for the reason(s) it took so long I had trouble writing this, I don't know why I just did and I may have gone out of town... in December... and left my laptop because I knew I wouldn't have wi-fi so even if it was complete I wouldn't be able to upload it if I had my laptop, and finally I have other projects I've been working on while trying to get back into wrestling and trust me this will not be the last wresting related story. So Thanks for reading and be on the look out for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Unbreakable Begins

**Chapter 6: NXT Part 6: Unbreakable Begins**

* * *

 **Celebration, Florida, Smith apartment The Next Day**

Alex was again sitting across Matthew's lap, Snapchating her sister and Matthew was reading over his script for NXT that week, he would start the transition from Master of Disaster to Unbreakable. Neither of them were speaking. "You okay Babe?" Alex asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah I'm just reading my script, something that when I acted in school I only read the script in class other than that I never really read it, but for my job I have to read it so I know what to say. I can't wing it that isn't my job." I explained and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're right you job is to look sexy in trunks and beat people up." Alex said a smile on her face, it quickly changed to a thinking face.

"Uh oh, Alex you have thinky face. Why do you have thinky face?" Matthew asked.

"Do you think we might be rushing things?" She asked shocking Matthew.

"What? Rushing things, we've been together for three years I've had that ring hidden from you for eighteen months, why would I think we've rushed things?" Matthew asked sounding offended.

"Well it's just you said you wanted kids when you're on the main roster but you haven't even held the NXT title as the champion yet." Alex started getting worked up, Matthew saw this and pulled her into him grasping her in a bear hug.

He stroked her hair trying to calm down his hysterical fiancé, "Alex it's okay so the lord threw us a curveball we can get through it. Beside Ben has at least one kid and doesn't do shit on the main roster all he did was a match where he teamed with Stephen Amell at SummerSlam that's it." Matthew said soothingly, "Hell he had his kid probably before he was signed to NXT, and he manages just fine." He said comforting Alex.

Alex had stopped crying and was laying on his chest, "I'm scared."

* * *

 **My POV NXT Show Taping October 28, 2015**

Alex and I walked in excited to tell our friends the news and the card was awesome, this week was a special Halloween episode of NXT, so I decided to have a little fun I had my gear fashioned after the DC Comics superhero Nightwing, not agent Grayson, NIGHTWING. The classic black and blue. I was fighting a new guy calling himself Raymond "Superstar" Johnson, definitely a heel and from what I here Tyler Breeze's new tag team partner.

He walked up to me with a gold and black color scheme, "So you're my debut opponent." Raymond Johnson smirked, "We have a segment to film in a few minutes be ready." He said and walked out.

* * *

 **Backstage segment**

Tyler Breeze was talking with Summer about… me (obviously), "We have to take him down a peg or two." He said in his usual tone, "He has no clue who he's dealing with, NO CLUE!" Tyler shouted.

"Oh really?" I asked in a humorous tone, "I don't know who I'm dealing with? So I don't know I'm dealing with a man who had several failed gimmicks, that all you are Tyler a gimmick. While me I have no gimmick I am my characters this is 100% Matthew Thomas Smith." I rambled facts. Then I was attacked from behind I knew it was Raymond but the fans didn't know who he was.

"You're welcome." Raymond said smugly.

"And you are who?" Tyler asked a little annoyed.

The new main eventer in N.X.T. and I'm gracious enough to give people their 3 seconds of fame." He remarked egotistically, "Because the only time the fans will care about my opponent is when I pin them for the 1,2,3." he smiled as he backed up.

 **End of segment**

* * *

Alex walked to me as I got up, "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Alex sweetheart I'm fine, don't… this isn't Dean Ambrose I'll be fine." I said reassuringly.

"The last time you said that you got seventeen stitches in your head." Alex said clearly worried.

"Last time was a no DQ falls count anywhere against a former CZW Champion, this time it's a guy who is debuting" I told Alex, "Believe me tonight I'll be fine." I knelt down and looked he straight in the eyes, "Baby trust me on this."

"If you have to be carried out I get one free balls shot." Alex mumbled, "Deal?"

I chuckled, "Deal." I kissed her on the forehead and left the locker room for my next segment.

* * *

 **Backstage segment**

I watched this kid cut a promo and for a character with such a generic nickname he's really fleshed out this character, I was impressed.

"Tonight I will lay my opponent down with the… what do you want?" he asked disgusted the camera panned to me the crowd erupted then it zoomed out as I walked closer.

"That was real manly what you did earlier, attacking me from behind. Look I don't know if you know but if you want to fight me ask Mr. Regal about it, not tonight I've already taken care of that, so you better start warming up because our match is next." I said and started laughing as I walked away.

"Do you have anything to say about that?" Tom Phillips asked Raymond.

"No comment." Raymond said and stormed off in a huff.

 **End of segment**

* * *

I was waiting in the gorilla position ready to enter, my old music hit and I rushed out went through the motions, and waited for Raymond then a WWE edit of Superstar by, Lupe Fiasco played, "Fitting" I thought. I saw him walk to the ring with a cocky swagger, "I can't believe my first loss is going to be to him. I won't go down without a fight."

"Are you ready?" The referee asked me snapping me out of my thoughts

"Huh yeah I'm ready." I said putting a determined look on my face. This match wasn't my best, he and I don't have ring chemistry, well not yet at least, the match was slow and pretty much all me the only reason he won was while the referee was knocked out Tyler Breeze came out and hit the Supermodel Kick, which allowed Raymond to hit the 3 Seconds of Fame (Blue Thunder Bomb variation).

"1,2,3." Then Tyler Breeze got in the ring and the two started to jump me. Alex ran out and pleaded on the apron to stop, then Raymond turned to her with a look in his eyes of Randy Orton 2009 before he DDTed Stephanie McMahon, Alex climbed down. Raymond followed her out of nowhere Sami Zayn's music hit and he ran down the ramp to where he was right in front of Alex, then Finn Bálor's music hit and he walked into the ring, which Tyler Breeze crawled out of, I was now back on my feet and the three of us scared away Tyler Breeze and Raymond Johnson. The four of us walked backstage, we headed to the interview area.

* * *

 **Backstage segment**

"Ladies and Gentlemen my guests at this time… Matthew Smith, Alex Daniels, Finn Bálor, and Sami Zayn." The crowd erupted as the four of us walked into view, "Matthew tonight you suffered your first loss in NXT, what changes from here?" Tom asked me.

"Nothing changes, if anything this makes me more determined to get that "w" next time, they knock me down I get back up. I know you can't win them all. People have been trying to break me, this past weekend in Atlanta, Georgia I won a falls count anywhere no disqualification match against Dean Ambrose and I walked out with seventeen stitches, and Dean was a little worse for wear, I cannot be broken I am UNBREAKABLE!" I said shouting the last word my face cold as ice, "I. Will. Not. Stop. Until Tyler Breeze and Raymond Johnson are ended by my hand."

 **End of segment**

* * *

"Guys I have to thank you for coming out and stopping Raymond." I said a gassed smile on my face.

"It's nothing man we gotta protect your girlfriend she's untrained." Rami said.

"Um fiancé" Alex said smiling sheepishly, "He asked me to marry him in Atlanta."

"And she's pregnant." I said.

Rami walked up to me and place his hands on my shoulders, "Please don't be like Kevin." He said staring at me straight in the eyes.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, "I'm not going to be like Kevin… unless I'm heel." I told Rami, we both started laughing.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Matt." Rami said in between laughs, "Enough about that what was a main roster house show like?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah tell us." Fergal demanded.

"Alright chill." I told them with a smirk, "Fergal you know what it's like, imagine that but with your family front row in your home town." I said, "Now imagine being there three nights and two of those night you are in the main event." I told them,, "All in all it was amazing. The crowd was electric there's no other way to describe it." I said with a smile on my face.

"I can understand that." Rami said, "Sami Zayn has competed in front of Montreal, Canada." Rami pointed out.

"Did you just refer to your character in third person?" I asked.

Rami chuckled, "I guess I did." The other three (Fergal, Alex, and I) busted out laughing.

"Guys I gotta go because a pregnant fiancé and all." I told them and motioned with my head towards Alex. Alex got offended and punched me in the arm.

"Don't use me as an excuse to leave work." She said grumpily.

"Alex I'm done for the night, I want to go home." I said in a little annoyed to.

Alex looked at me she saw I was serious, "Hold on." She said before running off.

"Is she okay?" Rami asked.

"Yeah part of the pregnancy I guess, I honestly don't know." I told them a few minutes later she returned.

"Okay. Ready?" She asked a smile on her face.

"Absolutely." I replied, "See you guys next week." I said before walking out.


	7. NXT Part 7: Unbreakable Rises

**Author's apology: Oh my god to I have an apology to make. I am SO sorry how long this took I have a legitimate reason on February 2, 2016 I had an AVM (Arteriovenous Malformation) in my brain, more specifically my left visual cortex had a less than 1% chance of a rupture then A WEEK AFTER MT 20TH BIRTHDAY IT WENT POP. I'm not joking I was in the hospital a total of 72 days, I was put in a medically induced coma. I lost so may thing I miss, I lost my swallow, peripherals, lower vision, and 23 lbs. I went from 107 to 84 lbs. needless to say I was sick. Also I would look at words and my eyes wouldn't relay the message to my brain so words didn't make sense,n I've been out since April, 14 2016 I had to get a special keyboard and I literally just finished so here you go please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: NXT Part 7: Unbreakable Rises**

 **Celebration, Florida November 1, 2015**

I woke up to a call from either Triple H, Stephanie, or Mr. Matthews (William Regal), "Hello?" I said groggily as I answered the phone.

"Hello Matthew." Mr. Matthews said from the other side of the phone.

"What time is it?" I asked still groggy.

"5:30am." Matthews answered.

"Sir with all due respect… why in the bluest of blue hells are you calling me at 5:30 in the morning?" I asked a little pissed off.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you and Alexa?" He asked in that same demeanor he always has which made me wonder how the hell is he so awake at 5:30?

"Sorry sir Alex stayed at her sister's last night after a "Girls night out gone bad" her words not mine." I explained.

"Oh promise me you'll call me the second she gets home." Mr. Matthews ordered.

"Mr. Matthews again with all due respect I will be asleep when she arrives home." I told him.

"Well then… have a good nap." Mr. Matthews said and hung up before I could reply.

* * *

 **Celebration, Florida November 1, 2015 12:00pm**

I woke up 6 ½ hours later at Noon, I groaned as I sat up in bed. I heard mumbling beside me and I saw Alex asleep, I very quietly snuck off to the shower. 25 minutes later I walked out and Alex wasn't in the bed, "She must be up." I said before walking downstairs to see Alex… making pancakes.

Alex turned to me, she smiled as her face lit up, "Hey superstar." She greeted happily, "I made pancakes." She said smiling and handed me a plate with 3 pancakes on it.

"Yum." I told Alex with a calm smile, "My boss wants to talk to us."

"Why?" Alex replied a little worried, "Are you in trouble?" she asked as she put the dishes away.

I don't know." I said scared as I called Mr. Matthews.

* * *

 **My POV, NXT Show Taping, November 3, 2015**

Alex and walked into the NXT arena very excited, Alex was going to be at ringside for my match with Baron Corbin tonight, "Hey babe, are you excited?" I asked setting my gym bag down.

"More nervous than excited." Alex answered sitting down.

I turned to look at Alex, "You'll do fine. All you need to do is stand near my corner and be your adorable self." I told Alex sitting in a folding chair backwards.

"You make it sound easy." She said softly sounding sad.

"Something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I'm just… worried." Alex answered after a few moments of silence.

"Worried!" I exclaimed shocked, "About what?"

"A lot of things; your match, the kid, and our wedding …which we haven't started planning yet." She listed, "Need I continue?" she asked.

"No." I told her, "Why are you worried about my match?" I asked a puzzled look on my face, "Are you worried I'll get injured?" I asked a serious look on my face

"Not you. Me and our unborn kid." Alex explained, "I'm also worried I'll be a distraction." She stated glumly.

A backstage hand knocked on my locker room door, "Mr. Smith it's uh time for your match."

"Okay be right out." I put a hand on each of Alex's shoulders, "Babe I want you out there." I told her wrapping my hands, "Ready?" I asked pulling my pants down and stepping out of them.

Alex stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Ready." She answered before exiting the room.

I walked to the gorilla position, while waiting I put my grey hoodie on with the hood on my head before my music hit I turned to Alex, "Wait for me to point backstage to walk out on stage. Then when I'm doing my pose on the stage all you have to do is pull the hood off my head." I explained, "Understand?" I asked calmly.

"Crystal clear." Alex replied and smiled.

"Hit it!" I shouted, my new music (a generic CFO$ song that doesn't really exist)) started playing, I rushed on the stage. I stopped in the center, I pulled my hood to see a packed Full Sail arena. I let go of the hood and pointed backstage and when Alex walked out neither of us were expecting the pop she'd get, "Wow. They love you honey" I told her pretending to be shocked.

"You sound _so_ surprised." Alex replied sarcastically as I got into the pose and Alex walk to the point I could feel her breath on my neck.

I listened to the crowd and couldn't help but smirk, "I love these people." I whispered.

Alex grabbed my hood, "Then let's show them their champion." Alex whispered before removing the hood. I slammed my hands on the stage and smoke shot up

A bell rang," The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, currently in the ring from Kansas City weighing in at 275 lbs. Baron Corbin!" the ring announcer exclaimed, "And his opponent from Roswell, Georgia weighing in at 195 lbs. Matthew Smith!"

I jumped to where I was standing like CM Punk, I pointed towards the ring, "THIS IS MY DOMAIN!" I shouted before entering the ring. I took off my hoodie of along with the cross neckless and handed it to Alex, "Keep the neckless intact." I smiled and winked at Alex.

"As long as you stay intact and kick his ass." Alex smiled and walked down the steel steps.

"Not the plan." I replied.

"MATTHEW!" the referee shouted angrily, "Are you ready?" he asked really annoyed.

"Yeah I'm ready." I answered straight into a camera. So the match started mostly I got my ass kicked, multiple deep sixes, and four End of Days, BUT each time I got up and continued to fight.

Eventually Baron shouted, "WHY! WON'T! YOU! STAY! DOWN!"

I stood up, wobbly and put my guard and quoted Captain America from all three of his movies, "I can do this all day." My statement only angered the lone wolf, which was my plan all along an angry fighter is a sloppy fighter. Baron proceeded to beat my ass again while he was doing that I was saving my energy for my inevitable comeback. Once the wolf was tired I struck with a shining wizard. The fans started the chant as I geared up for the Superkick/triple German Suplex combination which I hit with ease . I started sizing Corbin up and I was curious if I could hit The Apocalypse Neckbreaker , somehow someway I did… by me standing on the middle rope

"1, 2, 3." The referee counted as I further cemented my persona of unbreakable, the next thing I knew Alex had jumped on my back and she was hugging me so hard the air was forced out of me. when she got down she grabbed my neck and leaned me close to her, Alex and I were two seconds from kissing when Tyler Breeze's music hit, "Cock-block." I mumbled under my breath.

Tyler walked out with an entourage, Summer Rae, Raymond Johnson, three black men I didn't recognize, and a kid I had seen around the performance center, I think his name was Alex Steel. Breeze raised a microphone to his mouth, "Matthew please we don't want to see you kiss your girl-" then I cut him off.

"Pause." I said, "Alex isn't my girlfriend" I leaned to Alex and whispered, "Time to tell the world." Alex nodded in agreement. I took a deep breath, "Alex is more than not a girl of my dreams, she's _the_ girl of my dreams, she's more than a gorgeous face on top of a sexy body. She more than that, oh and before I forget this isN'T coming from here" I said before taping my head, "It's coming from here." I continued before poking my left pectoral muscle to indicate to my heart, "I'll get back to my angel in a moment, but first I want to roast the hell out of you, of course in this situation I'll only roast the guys" I paused and smirked, "Summer does that herself by being part of the divas division." That got a boo out of the fans that like the divas division, "Oh come on you know it's true." I told the crowd, "Alex sweetheart get of the ring" I said scared as they started to surround the ring, "Well… shit." Tyler and his goons rushed into the ring and started destroying me every guy hitting their finisher multiple times. Then when they were about to head backstage, "HEY DICKWADS!" I shouted bloodied, bruised, and extremely pissed off, "You didn't let me finish my sentence. So to quote a forgotten superstar _"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted "_ Alex isn't my girlfriend…she's my FIANCÉ" the crowd was in a stunned silence, "And she's pregnant." The crowd was the again silent, "Yeah I expect that kind of reaction… anyway Tyler sneeze made a mistake he beat me up after I talked with our wonderful General Manager Mr. Willian Regal and he scheduled a match for NXT TAKEOVER: LONDON… Matthew Smith versus Tyler Breeze, with No Holds Barred Rules!" After that was said the fans lost their shit.

As Alex and I walked backstage Regal approached us, "Great promo Matthew creative is considering letting you write your own promos." He told me while shaking my hand.

"Oh wow I didn't expect that. I'd like to write my promos _with_ the writer to make sure it sounds enough like me to be believed." I explained to Regal.

"I understand." He replied in that tone where you don't know if he's disappointed or not, "You better get to the interview station you have an interview next. And before I forget your writer is Jenny."

I sighed when Regal was out of earshot. I walked to the interviewer was waiting, "Ready Tom?" I asked jokingly.

"Leave the questions to me." Tom answered blankly before the cameras rolled.

* * *

 **Interview:** "Ladies and Gentlemen. _"Unbreakable_ Matthew Smith." Tom introduced me generically before I walked view.

The crowd started the chant as I walked into camera view, "Sup." I very quietly said.

Matthew tonight you took a savage beating from Baron Corbin how are you standing?" He asked.

I just shrugged, "Eh I've taken worse… Three words Dean, Ambrose, CZW." I answered counting the words as I did.

"Tonight you were assaulted by" Tom started before I cut him off

"COWARDS!" I shouted, "Five on one is terrible odds for me luckily I have loyal allies not hired thugs. So here's what I purpose… as any good WWE fan knows this month is Survivor Series why don't we give the fans a preview. Next week the five who beat me up versus myself and four other guys if my team wins Tyler's goons are banned from ringside. If they win… I will fight Breeze handcuffed … I WILL BEAT BREEZE HANDCUFFED AT TAKEOVER" I looked at the camera, "and Tyler don't think if you get the w next month that you'll get my respect that is something you'll never have. EVER! You have awoken a Rampaging Dragon." I finished the rant and walked away.

 **Interview over**

* * *

"Hey Matt wait up!" Jenny shouted running after me, "We got to work on your promos for next week." She mentioned walking next to me.

"And pick your team." Alex pointed out

"Cass, Sami, Crews, and Thomas Strong." I said before sitting down in the men's locker room.

"Who?" Alex and Jenny asked in unison.

"The guy debuting next." I answered undoing my boots l laces and taking them off.

"Okay let's work on the promos." Jenny said sitting next to me. The three of us talked for an hour composing the script for that week.

Right when Alex and I got in the car I turned to Alex, "What's your problem with Jenny?" I asked.

"You seriously can't see it." Alex said shocked eyebrows raised like my mom's.

"See what? "I asked annoyed.

"She flirts with you!" Alex shouted, "Why else does she look like a cosplay of Barbara Gordon?!" Alex shouted the question shocked.

"I uh I hadn't thought of that." I said quietly, "You shouldn't hate her for that. I did notice… I just chose to ignore it." I told Alex not taking my eyes off the road. Alex just looked her window, "If it makes you feel better I knew she _still_ had feelings for me." Alex's eyes widened.

"STILL had feelings "Alex screamed.

I realized what I said, "I forgot to mention that she and I were an item while I was at the performance center didn't I." I stated waiting at a red light.

"WHAT TIPPED YOU'RE THE FUCK OFF!?" Alex screamed in my ear.

"You know what…we'll talk about this when you have calmed down." I said pulling into the driveway of my apartment building.

"You're sleeping on the sofa." Alex mumbled angrily.

I jumped on it and texted Tyler, "I fucked up need advice."

* * *

 **The next day**

I woke to a call from Tyler, "How bad have you screwed up?"

"As bad as you in 2010 with us." I answered burying my head in my hands.

"What didn't you do?" Tyler asked with a hint of her southern accent coming out.

"I didn't tell her that my story writer and I had a **VERY** short lived relationship while I was in the performance center." I explained.

"Yikes that's pretty bad." Tyler said shocked.

"What should I do?" I asked, "I-I-I feel lost. More lost than after my dad died."

"Wow. That is bad." Tyler said with a little chuckle.

"It's not funny!" I shouted unamused, "I came to you for advice have any?" I asked annoyed.

Sorry, is she still asleep?" Tyler asked.

"I think so." I whispered quietly.

"Make her a breakfast in bed of her favorite breakfast foods as an apology… and stop keeping secrets from her." Tyler suggested.

"Alright thanks Tyler." I hung up and sat in silence for a few seconds then got to work. First I snuck into the master bedroom and turned off Alex's alarm then snuck downstairs and made her pancakes, bacon, and some fresh Georgia peaches and to drink a choice of milk, coffee, or orange juice. I snuck back into the bedroom and set up a TV tray then placed the food on it I walk next to Alex and sat on the bed, "Time to wake up beautiful." I said quietly shaking her leg.

"Five more" she said groggily before sniffing the air, "What smells good?" she asked sitting up in the bed.

"The apology makes up breakfast to your right." I said pointing to the food.

"You didn't have to do that." Alex said taking a bite of pancakes, "I should be apologizing to you." Alex said with a mouthful of food.

"Finish your bite and then talk okay beautiful." I smiled.

Alex rolled her eyes and swallowed the food, "I said I should be apologizing to you." She said before taking another bite.

"Why?" I asked confused putting my hand on her leg.

"I have been keeping something from you... the real reason I hate your writer." Alex said before taking a sip of coffee. "Ugh decaf" she put the coffee down and drank the orange juice, "I thought she looked familiar. Then I realized her hair is dyed I saw blonde streaks. So I started paying closer attention to her I had a suspicions but I needed to hear her squeal, so while you were using the restroom she did when she thought she saw a mouse, my suspecting was correct." Alex stopped.

"Which` was?" I asked letting her fill in the blank.

"She was the girl that my ex cheated on me with." Alex mumbled loud enough for me to hear, "Why does she have a vendetta against me?" Alex asked tearing up.

I moved next to Alex on the bed and pulled her close, "I don't know but you can bet your ass I'm going to ask for a different writer when we get to the live event in Largo." I told Alex as she cried on my shoulder, "That ok angle?"

She nodded, "Thank you." She answered as someone knocked on the front door.

"I got it you finish breakfast." I told Alex and ran downstairs, "Who is it?" I asked.

"Johnathan Anderson." I deep voice said, "Who the fuck is this?" Johnathan asked.

"The owner of this apartment." I answered.

"That's interesting because I'm looking for a woman named Alex Daniels." He said through the door, "Her Facebook said she lived here."

"What do want with Alex?" I asked.

"I want to apologize and see if we can go back to the way things were three years ago." He told me.

My eyes widened, "YOU'RE THE FUCKING ASSHOLE WHO CHEATED ON HER!" I shouted loud enough that Alex heard it upstairs and came running downstairs.

"Go away Johnny!" she screamed, "You're too late I've moved on. My fiancé will show you the way out." I looked at her. "Kick his ass." She whispered as she slipped brass knuckles in my back pocket. I opened the door and stepped out.

"Beat it." I said threateningly, clenching my fist, "I don't want to hurt you." I told him straightening up.

"All evidence to the contrary since you stole my girl." Johnathan said.

"She dumped you, blocked you on Instagram and twitter, unfriended you, and changed her dating status to single."

"How do you know this?" he asked scared.

"I know because who do you think she came crying to? Me! her vent." I punched him, "Her rock, her shoulder to cry on, THE FATHER OF HER CHILD!" I shouted each while alternating punches.

'She's pregnant?!" He shouted blood covering his face.

"Yes and the last thing she needs is her cheating douchebag ex coming back trying to get another chance, after he blew it three years, to the day." I said slipping brass knuckles onto my fist, "So this is gonna hurt." I smiled evilly, "And I'm gonna enjoy it." He got up and ran to his car and knocked on the window, after that three guys exited the car with baseball bats and crowbars, "Oh shit." I mumbled and ran inside. Breathing heavily, I looked at Alex with a horrified expression on my face, "ALEX CALL THE POLICE!" I shouted locking the door.

"On it." She said dialing 911.

"Then hide." I ordered pulling out a bottom door revealing a 12 gage shotgun, I loaded it with blanks and walked out, I was about to say something until I saw the police pulling up I walked up to the officers, "I know this looks bad but the gun and brass knucks are for self-defense. My fiancé's ex-boyfriend pulled out a crowbar and I got scared."

"We understand sir we're actually here because your fiancé got a restraining order on Mr. Anderson. He can't come within 100 feet of her." The officer in the driver's seat said before he and his partner got out of the car with four handcuffs and arrested the four would be assailants.

"Hey can I ask why is he bleeding?" the female officer who was in the passenger's seat asked curiously.

"I was wearing brass knuckles and hit him… repeatedly."

"Oh." The female officer said, "Were you really going to shoot him?" she asked.

"No this is loaded with blanks." I told the officer and she busted out laughing, "Now can you please get that waste of a human being off my property?" I asked.

"Sure thing." The officer said in between laughs. I stayed out there until the police car was out of sight

I walked into the house Alex was very shaken up she looked at me, "What happened to Florida being nice?" I said in a joking tone.

"Just shut up and comfort me." Alex said unamused before I jumped on the couch.

I looked at Alex, "Netflix and chill comforting enough?" I asked as we cuddled.

"Sure." Alex answered as I looked for a movie finally we agreed on one.

"Netflix check." I said before she kissed me passionately

* * *

 **There you go another chapter in the books, I pray my readers are patient people I will work as fast as I can**


	8. NXT Part 8: On the road again

**Author's Note: This chapter is kinda long and I will start adding elements from WWE 2K17 My Career Mode( which to be honest it isn't that different from the previous My Career mode) but we get an explanation from Jenny and I want to apologize for the end of chapter 7 my ADHD was going awl, anyways I'm going to shut up so you can enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: NXT Part 8: Back On the Road and Revelations**

 **Celebration, Florida, Smith Apartment November 3, 2015**

Matthew woke up and looked to his right, Alex was asleep on his chest, he smirked before getting out of bed to pack for a trip too Largo, Florida, "Hey." A voice behind Matthew said softly, "You going somewhere?" Alex asked curiously.

" _We_ are going to spend two nights at Mom and John's in Seminole because they on the edge of Largo and Seminole." Matthew explained to Alex.

"Why?" Alex asked, "I'm not sure if they like me." She said sliding out of bed.

Matthew walked to his fiancé and lifted her chin so they were looking eye to eye, "She doesn't hate you I'm my Mom's first born, her big baby she' just… overprotective of her gift from God." Matthew smiled.

"Did you seriously just refer to yourself as a gift from God?" Alex asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What's wrong with that?" Matthew asked, "My name is Matthew it means gift from God." Matthew jokingly told Alex trying to make her smile.

"I know it does but neither of them know about the recent updates." Alex said holding her stomach sitting on the bed.

"We'll tell them tonight." Matthew said packing his gym bag with ring gear for three shows.

"How many days in Largo?" Alex asked curiously.

"Two." Matthew answered blankly.

"Then why three trunks?" she asked confused

"One night in Tampa." Mathew answered with a sigh," A live event in, The University Area Community Development Center gymnasium. Matthew said putting his gym bag on his shoulder, "Ready?" he asked. As he was talking Alex had changed into a very loose fitting tank top and some faded skinny jeans.

"As I'll ever be." Alex answered before they headed downstairs Matthew got in the driver's seat and texted his mom

" _on the way c u soon #x_ " he texted his mom. The took off the drive took s little over two hours because of a long line at a McDonalds drive-through and rain Alex slept most of the way only waking up right when they were entering the complex, "Babe your timing is uncanny we just entered the complex." Matthew told Alex happily.

* * *

 **My POV**

As we pulled into the driveway a woman walked out showing some greys in the front of her hair walked out, "There's my superstar!" My Mom screamed with joy as I walked close to embrace her with a bear hug, "How's my baby boy?" Mom asked crying tears of joy since we're on the same side of the state.

"Better than you think Mom." I answered before walking inside. My stepfather got up.

"The wrestler is here!" John shouted.," Hallelujah!" he jokingly exclaimed before I gave him a hug.

"Good to see you too John." I smiled before a black tabby cat ran in between my legs to Alex and Mom who were talking, it looked like Alex had already taken her stuff to the room and was playing with Bella (the cat), "I'll be right back we have somethings to tell you so go sit on the couch." I grabbed the gym bag, ran upstairs, threw the bag on the bed, and ran back downstairs. Mom and John were on the couch and Alex was having an ADHD moment with a pen that was also a bat-signal.

"This is so cool." Alex said amazed by the pen. I looked at Mom and John.

"ADHD moment" I explained to Mom and John. I tapped Alex on the shoulder, "Babe. Honey, give me the pen." I said that five times before grabbing it out of her hand and putting the pen/ light in my pocket.

"You're no fun." Alex pouted putting her hand with the ring on it in her pocket.

"Alex we need to leave soon, so let's give them the news and go." I whispered in her ear

"Okay." Alex whispered, "You say one I say one?" She asked,

"You know it's rude to whisper in front of people right?" Mom asked.

"You're right mom. Alright piece of news number one. When Alex and I went to Atlanta for three days as you know I won all my matches but that wasn't the only eventful thing that happened in Atlanta… on day 3 I asked Alex to become my wife. I told Mom and John.

"And?" Mom and John said in unison.

Alex took her hand out of her pocket revealing her ring, "She said yes." Mom jumped to her feet.

"YAY!" Mom screamed in joy giving us both a hug.

"Mom, please sit down, we aren't done yet, Alex will be taking over the story now." I said before giving Alex the floor.

"At first I was shocked, even before I said yes there was of course the initial shock I was able to get on a microphone and I told him and this is word for word, "In nine months we'll have our own bundle of joy. I'm pregnant." Alex told Mom and John smiling the entire time.

A silence fell over the room, Mom was the first to speak, "I-I-I don't know how to reply. I mean I'm happy but I need some time to process the fact that I'm going to be a grandmother." She said quietly, "You should go you'll be late."

"Let's go Alex and give them time to think." I said before we headed to the hall.

* * *

 **My POV** **NXT Live Event Largo, Florida (day 1)**

We entered Mirnnreg Hall at the eleventh hour, I immediately went to Regal's office and knocked on his door, "Mr. Matthews may I talk to you for a moment?" I asked politely.

"Of course Matthew come in." he replied calmly.

I walked into his office and sat in one of the chairs in front (my perspective of view) of his desk.

"What can I do for you?" He asked calmly while looking at his e-mail via his laptop.

"I don't feel comfortable having my writer be someone that I was romantically involved with and wrote for my fiancé to be hurt deliberately. I want a different writer for my angle with Breeze and any other angle I get into." I explained to Regal.

"Wait, wait. Tell me the entire story." I spent the next few minutes telling Regal how Jenny had written for Alex to be hit with the Unprettier while knowing that Alex isn't a wrestler, their history, and finally my three-month long relationship with Jenny, "I'll be right back." Mr. Matthews said a hint of anger in his voice as he stormed out.

"Uh oh." I said to myself after he exited the room.

Alex and Jenny were arguing (what else is new) when Mr. Regal walked up, "Jenifer, Alexa can both of you come with me?" he asked very politely.

"Of course." Alex replied.

"Yes sir." Jenny answered confused. They followed him to the office where I was waiting.

"Hi." I said waving while I was as my grandmother would say _"Grinning like a jackass"_ Alex while smiling walked over and sat in my lap. A few seconds later Tyler Breeze walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir." Mattias said after shutting the door.

"Yes". Regal replied, "Now… to every problem there are multiple sides to a story in this situation will have four and two will be similar, and two will not." Regal continued and glared at Jenny, "Mr. Smith claims Ms. Andrews wrote for Ms. Daniels to intentionally get hurt and tried to put the blame on the COO"- as he was talking Jenny cut him off.

"Mr. Levesque told me to up to personal ante to make it more believable." Jenny blurted.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ENDANGER ONES WELL BEING!" Regal shouted scaring the shit out of all of us, "ESPICALLY IF HE OR SHE IS NOT TRAINED TO BE A PROFESSIONAL WRESTLER, WE COULD'VE BEEN BLOODY SUED! YOU ARE LUCKY TO STILL BE EMPLOYED BY WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT'S DEVELOPMENTAL SYSTEM" he finished out of breath", This is why Matthew politely requested a writers change for the story angel of Smith vs Breeze: A Matter of Pride." Regal explained calmly attempting to control his anger.

"NO!" Jenny shouted standing up knocking over her chair, "No one in this room knows Matthew better than myself!" Alex and I laughed, "It's true." Jenny said defensively with her arms crossed.

"The person who knows me the best is me." I said with a smirk

"Fine I'm the writer who knows him the best. Ask me any question and I'll get it right." Jenny said trying to defend herself.

"Okay." Alex said and paused for a second, "Who is Matthew's best friendfor **everything besid** es professional wrestling?" Alex asked smiling knowing she won't get it right.

"Um… Daniel Travis?" Jenny said unsure of her answer.

"Wrong." I told everyone, "The answer is Michael Kurland." Then I thought, "Who are my top two comic book crushes and what characters from what continuity?" I asked

"Batgirl, Barbara Gordon and Harley Quinn. New 52." Jenny answered.

"You were so close with the first answer but no. The answers are Oracle, Babs Gordon, Stephanie Brown Batgirl, and Pre-Flashpoint Paradox." I replied.

"You told me you read New 52." Jenny said confused.

"While that was true I could never get into it but I did read pre-flashpoint comics and loved it." I replied, "Who is my favourite comic book couple?" I asked.

"I know this one, Koriand'r and Richard Grayson." Jenny said smugly

I sighed, "Wrong again." I said with a face-palm which I changed into pinching the bridge of my nose, "The answer is Babs Gordon and Dick Grayson. You don't know jack shit about me." I said calmly giving her a death glare, "Last question… am I over competitive?" I asked.

Jenny was silent for a few seconds then finally answered, "No."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" I shouted, "The answers is yes. I am very over competitive. Michael punched me in the right nut because of me gloating once." I calmly said.

"This is bullshit, and I will step down as your writer." She said before her eyes turned ice cold, "I will enjoy watching your angle go down the crapper into obscurity." She said with an evil smile on her face, "Oh believe me it will and when it doses, which it will, you'll beg me to become the writer again but I won't and both of you pieces of shit will become jobbers."

"Wait." Alex said standing up, "Before you go give us an answer… what vendetta do you have against me?" Alex asked.

Jenny laughed, "You seriously don't remember, do you?" Jenny asked, "Picture this, a new girl walks into a high school. She's the new girl, a small girl, part of her hair dyed Rihanna red. She walks in and right away becomes the most popular girl, head cheerleader, and class rep for student council. She's on top of the world but the one thing she wants, she can't have… a boyfriend. The boy she wants already found his soulmate, a girl had his heart and he had her, then the teacher made the new girl and the guy lab partners. She had her chance and she jumped at it, everything was a flirt, and unlike your fiancé he noticed and he liked it, so he started flirting back. Two days later he dumps his soulmate for the new girl leaving a girl alone, unloved, and heart broken, so those girls both go to USF and the broken heart can exact revenge." Jenny finished.

"I didn't know Jake was your boyfriend, Jenny," Alex said shocked, "I'm sorry if you had told me to back off I would've. I guess it doesn't matter now. I was a terrible girlfriend to him, after I dumped him before USF started he shot himself."

"Jenifer" Mr. Regal interrupted, "go get your new story from Matt Bloom. And Matthew who will write your story?" he asked curiously.

"What better way to get it authentic then to have the people in the rivalry write it, Mattias and I will." I answered before exiting right as the show started I heard "Roar of the Crowd" by the CFO$ start to play I walked to Mattias and we planned our match, we were fourth on the card which meant we had time. When it was time I wished him luck and he walked out I waited for the boos to die down then a stage hand walked up to me, "Sir where this in your entrance I looked at the shirt on the front it had a diamond wrapped in steel chains. Above the diamond it said "Unbreakable Spirit" and below it, "Infinite Resolve" on the back an NXT logo., "it's a prototype but we need something for the back." He said nervous how I'd react.

"it's fine like this." I said putting the shirt on along with a hoodie, my music hit and I walked out.

"And his opponent" Tom Philips started, "from Roswell, Georgia weighing at 195 pounds… " _Unbreakable_ " Matthew Smith." He finished as I was on the ropes, "Largo is UNBREAKABLE!" I shouted and got a huge pop from the crowd, I jumped down and put my hoodie over the top turnbuckle I took off the shirt and handed it to a little boy in the second row. The match started up slowly felling each other out slowly we picked up the pace going faster, harder so everyone in the crowd could hear… then again they probably already could Mirnnreg isn't that big.

At one point I was selling a rear chin lock and the fans were so into the match that they were doing the chop and chanting "Fight forever!" at a point I was thrown into the rings post and I heard a _crack_ from my shoulder and I fell to the floor with a thud, "Get up! Are you okay? Kick his fucking ass! Keep fighting!" were all things the fans shouted as I was clutching my shoulder I got up and pointed to the guy who shouted kick his fucking ass.

"Langue man there are kids here." I said and glared at the guy.

"NINE!" the ref counted before I rolled into the ring, "Are you okay?" the ref asked, "Can you continue?"

I smirked, "You bet your ass I can." I got up and hit a superkick and laid on top, "Stay down I might be injured and need to get checked out." I whispered to Tyler.

1, 2, and Tyler kicked out, I was stunned I looked at him he mouthed "Shooting Star Press" I got the hint to skip to the end, I walked out of the ring and climbed to the top turnbuckle and preformed the fastest shooting star press I ever had, but it felt like an eternity.

1, 2, 3. I rolled off Breeze and clenched my shoulder, "Damn that hurts." I whispered to the ref as Alex ran out.

"Are you okay?" She asked obvious fear in her voice, "I heard a crack and a thud." She looked at me clenching my shoulder.

"We're about to find out." I said before rolling out of the ring and walking backstage. Turned out tomorrow I'd just need to wear protective tape and not get thrown into a ring post. Alex drove on the way to Mom and John's we talked about how I could've been injured and how it would've sucked if I did. When we arrived at the condo after 10:30 pm we were greeted with hugs from mom we looked at each other confused.

When Mom let go she was grinning like a jackass, "I started crying tears of joy right after you left but you need to focus less on wrestling and more on planning your wedding. If you don't want your child to be born a bastard." Mom told us.

"Hey!" Alex shouted offended, "It's rude to-" she started but stopped when I whispered in her ear, "Oh. My bad. I'm sorry Mrs. Crider we've had a rough evening I think I'll call it a night, it was nice to see you, I can't wait for breakfast tomorrow. You'll tell them right?" Alex asked me, I nodded and she headed upstairs.

"What was she talking about?" Mom asked an eyebrow arched. I spent a few minutes on how I was almost injured and how I'll be wearing protective tape at the show tomorrow. Which they were attending on row A (front row) before heading to bed myself.

* * *

 **The Next day, Mirnnreg Hall, three hours before the show**

I was rehearsing my match with Raymond Johnson for tonight and Alex was sitting in the front row making sure I didn't injure myself and we put on a possible show stealing match, I was in some basic Tapout(UFC) gear after we finished I walked up to Alex as Liv Morgan and Asuka entered the ring, "Well?" I asked curious of what she thought.

"Good match I'm just worried you'll get injured." She replied

I chuckled, "Spoken like a mother or mother-to-be" I kissed her as Regal walked up, "Matthew are you sure we can just have the NXT logo on the back of your shirt?" he asked.

Before I could answer Alex replied, "Actually I have some ideas" she said taking out a sketch pad, and flipping to her designs, my personal favourite is option 3."

"It's really good." Regal replied a smirk on his face, "The design and the drawing. I think we'll use it." He said making Alex grin like a jackass.

"Can I see the options?" I asked Regal handed the pad to me I looked at the third option it was 3 diamonds. in a vertical row with steel chains wrapped around it to make a NXT logo, "Yeah that's the winner." I said handing the pad to Mr. Matthews.

"We'll get design working on the logos." He said before walking off.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a good artist?" I asked Alex.

"So my drawings didn't make your modified Lego drawings look like a five-year-old drew them." She answered starting to laugh at the end.

"You can be mean sometimes." I said a little offended.

"Sometimes the truth hurts." She said with a smile that instantly melted away my anger.

I smirked with a silent chuckled, "Damn your adorableness." Alex looked at me puzzled, "I can't stay mad at my sweetheart." She smiled with an obvious blush in her cheeks.

"You better change into those trunks soon." She said blankly looking at her phone.

"Actually I have to do the meet and greet with the fans later."

"Still get in your gear and put on so performance center athletic clothes." Alex snapped at me sharply. While trying to figure out why I walked backstage and got part of my gear on. A few minutes later I walked out and singed some autograph and got some pictures taken, and one Alex would not be happy about… two girls wanted a picture where they were kissing me on the cheek and I allowed it. I walked Backstage and wrapped my hands. I was in the second match behind Blake and Murphy vs Bálor and Itami. Which Blake and Murphy got slaughtered in. I looked at Raymond he had Alex Steel in his corner My music hit and I walked out with a sleeveless hoodie on and went on the top rope, I removed the hood and opened my mouth, "LARGO IS UNBREAKABLE AND SO ARE YOU!" the fans shouted.

I smiled, "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!" I shouted then landed in the ring Tom handed me his microphone, "Now hold up this is unfair you got back up and I got jack shit. Sorry for my langue. So where oh where is my bae?" I started the fans cheered, "Where oh where can she be?" I asked, "Will Alexa Daniels please jump the barricade?" then Alex jumped the corner spot and rolled into the ring and she took my microphone.

"Sorry but I don't recognize these weak fags who are completely breakable unlike the main man, **MY** man, the only man to say he has an Unbreakable Spirit along with his Infinite Resolve which will be available at WWE shop soon but that ain't just a t-shirt design it's the truth." I looked at her shock at this promo she was cutting, "So Johnson why don't you and you boyfriend go backstage and bring Matt a challenge." She dropped the mic and exited the ring with my neckless in hand the arena was silent until the bell rang and the crowd started a new chant.

"Break the weak! Break the weak!" the chanted over and over.

"Let's break 'em!" I shouted and had a great match which involved Alex Steel getting ejected and the debut of the unbreakable lock and Raymond passing out. As my music played Alex got in the ring.

"Here is your winner… " _Unbreakable_ " Matthew Smith!" Tom shouted as my arms were raised by Alex and the referee after the ref left I picked Alex up on my good shoulder and did something similar to Randy Savage with Miss Elizabeth, then headed backstage.

"Babe you did great I could hear mom dying of laughter." I told her" How did you learn to cut promos like that?" I asked.

"From watching you practice and helping you, I'll admit it, your skills rubbed off on me." She answered.

"Well you could've fooled me." I replied with a chuckle, "The fans were eating out of the palm of your hands. That is a quality all WWE Superstars possess I told" her packing my gym bag.

"Thanks maybe I could be your full-time manager." Alex said happily.

I sighed, "That wouldn't really mesh with my current gimmick. But maybe if I have a heel turn. How would this sound " _the master of disaster and the angel of darkness"_?" I asked genuinely curious as to what she would say.

"I think it sounds catchy but aren't you going to have your fanboy crush, _"the geek goddess"_ as she's called, AJ Brooks as your manager?" Alex asked with a death glare, "You said that without consulting me." She snapped angrily.

"Well" I sighed, "Look AJ and I both have significant others. I have you and she has CM Punk. You have nothing to worry about,

After the show and after all the fans besides Mom and John left I walked out and up to them, "So what did you think?" I asked a little nervous.

"We loved the show the matches were great, there were some assholes and Alex was hilarious. Did you know she was going to do that?" Mom asked.

"Manage me, yes. Roast them like a turkey on thanksgiving, no. I had trouble containing my laughter, anyway we aren't spending the night tonight we have a live event in Tampa tomorrow and I want to be there early to practice my tag match so I'll call you tomorrow." I told them before giving goodbye hugs.

"Be safe. We're so proud of you and Alex, your father would be too." She looked at the ground I embraced my mother.

"We all miss him he may be gone but he'll never be forgotten. I'm just worried how I'll explain this to my kid."

* * *

 **There you have it hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon**


	9. NXT: Part 9: SVVS Tag Team

**Author's Notes: WARNING: Long Chapter ahead**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: NXT Part 9: Survivor Series Style Tag Team Match & Tampa House Show**

 **Tampa**

We walked in and I immediately changed into athletic gear to practice for my tag team match with Tye Dillinger to take on Blake and Murphy, "What would your tag team name be?" Alex asked extremely hyperactive.

"I don't know because we aren't a tag team." Matthew answered.

"I was thinking " _Unbreakable 10_ " what do you think?" Alex asked still hyper.

"I think we're never buying you a Monster again. How about " _Never gonna be a team_ " I really like that one." Matthew said the last sentence sarcastically.

"That's a stupid name." Alex replied talking fastly while Matthew warmed up with DDP Yoga, "How about this… now hear me out, " _Perfectly Unbreakable_ " I love that one it totally fits." Alex energetically stated.

"Eh I give it a 6, I would give it a 5 if I didn't get top billing." Tye Dillinger said walking up to Alex and Matthew after he exchanged pleasantries and Alex went to find a bathroom to pee Tye turned to Matthew, "And here I thought I was the Perfect 10. You're a lucky man. Does she have a twin?" Tye asked.

"No." Matthew answered.

"Does she have a sibling; older younger I don't care." Tye said desperately.

"Dude you sound desperate and actually she has an older sister." Matthew said tying his sneakers.

"Is she single?" he asked.

"Yeah but you aren't her type." Matthew replied.

"How do you know that?" Tye asked as we walked to the ring.

"Two things, she thinks man buns are a douchebag hairstyle and she doesn't date someone nine years or older than her, and no offense but you definitely fit that category given that you're 34 and she's my age and that the minimum for a no." Matthew explained, "Really sorry man." Matthew said with a shrug before we rolled into the ring.

* * *

 **My POV Later that night**

Tye and I walked to the gorilla position and I said my prayer I knew my future sister in law was in the audience, Blake and Murphy entered with Alexa then when my music hit and I got a big pop I gave some high fives and hugged Adrian and Alex before I got on the corner, "THIS IS MY DOMAIN AND TAMPA IS UNBREAKABLE!" I shouted then dropped down into the ring. The ref handed me a microphone so I could cut my promo that will introduce Tye as my partner, "Alright before this match starts, your shmucks have a two-person advantage, I say person because you got a beautiful woman in your corner and btw Alexa my offer still stands" I paused and winked at Alexa. Murphy tried to attack me but Blake held him back, "So why don't we even the playing field." Right on cue Alex jumped the barricade and she's wearing a perfect 10 t-shirt, "Now I need the _perfect_ partner, now when people think the perfect partner for me they think my indy scene tag team partner… Daniel Travis." The crowd erupted, "Unfortunately he isn't signed with NXT… yet" the crowd booed, "But now that I think about it he needs to be more than perfect he needs to be a perfect 10." Right after I said 10 Tye's music hit and he came out doing his whole shtick the crowd chanting 10, "For one night only!" I shouted over the fans, "We are… _The Perfectly Unbreakable 10_!" I shouted as the crowd chanted 10 and Alex led the charge holding Tye's sign up on the apron she worked the crowd into a frenzy.

"I think your rubbing off on her." Tye mumbled to me.

"No shit." I said smugly. The match went as planned including a superkick from Alex to Alexa Bliss and in the end Tye and I pick up the win with the unbreakable lock as we celebrated as we were the main event I rolled out of the ring and pointed to Adrian and helped her over the barrier and when we were in the ring the two sisters hugged and Tye and I each hoisted one on our shoulders as we each did the 10 hand motion as the crowd chanted along.

"Thank you for joining us tonight see you when we're back here December 15th please have a safe trip home!" the ring announcer said into a microphone after we went backstage and Alex and Adrian returned to their seats. The fans left except for the Daniels sisters after the show I walked up to them as the show was being broken down.

"Awesome match Matt. I was just showing Alex my video of her superkicking Alexa Bitch. It was awesome celebrating with you and Tye… where is he by the way?" She asked shyly.

I shrugged, "Beats me he may have left and by the way he's out of your age limit." I answered, "He asked if Alex had a sister who is single, but when he did-" I started to explain but was cut off by Adrian.

"Yeah I can make an exception for " _The Perfect 10_ ".

"I heard my nickname." Tye said walking up suit case rolling behind him, "Were you guys talking about me?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered, "Alex let's give them some time." We walked away to give them some space when we were out of earshot I was the first to speak, "To be honest I never ever thought I'd be a wingman for Ronnie." I told Alex, "I don't know him at all by the time I was on the Indy scene he was in NXT. How do we know we can trust him?" I asked.

Alex placed her hand on my chest, "Do you trust him?" She asked her light brown eyes meeting my green/hazel.

I thought for a second, "Why does that matter?" I asked really confused.

"Because you're one of the best judges of character I know. That's part of the many, many, MANY reasons I love you. Also if he breaks her heart-" I cut her off.

"If they date." I pointed out.

Alex sighed, "For someone with 20/40 vision you can be so blind sometimes they've exchanged numbers and Ronnie kissed her on the cheek now tell me do you trust him?" Alex ordered after she realized I was avoiding the question.

"If you finish what you were saying earlier." I retorted.

"If her breaks her heart" she paused at looked at them, "which seems highly unlikely" Alex mumbled under her breath, "I know there is someone who cares for her that would kick his ass in a real fight." Alex finished.

"Let's hope it never comes to that, because I do trust him." I said.

"Later Matthew!" Tye shouted before leaving.

"Bye Tye!" I shouted back as Adrian skipped up an enormous blush on her face as she was grinning like a jackass.

"Why are you so happy?" Alex asked.

"I have a date in a week." Adrian said, "with Ronnie." As she said it her smile grew bigger, "I'll see you guys later have a safe trip home." She said before skipping out of the gymnasium.

"Later." We both said before she exited. Alex turned to me.

"Looks like you're a good wingman." She said jokingly, "Let's go home. You're driving"

* * *

 **My POV NXT Show Taping November 10, 2015**

I was warming up and a doctor walked up to the ring, "Mr. Smith!" he shouted to get my attention.

"Eh what's up doc?" I asked stopping in the center of the ring.

He motioned for me to come over to him, "I have to check if you can compete tonight." He explained.

I looked at him mouth hanging open eyes wide I stood frozen for a few seconds, "Do you not know what I did Friday, Saturday, and fucking Sunday?" I asked him as I walked to him, "I wrestled. I beat Tyler Breeze with an injured shoulder, the next day I beat Raymond Johnson with an injured shoulder, the day after that I with the help of Tye Dillinger beat Wesley Blake and Buddy Murphy with-" I said and was cut off.

"With an injured shoulder I know and that was risky we just want to make sure it's okay." He explained, "You're the main event tonight if you're not healthy we'll need a replacement for you." He said while checking my shoulder, "Have any suggestions?" The doctor asked.

I thought for a beat. "How about Ronnie?" I asked.

"Tye? "the doctor said shocked with a snicker, "You're joking right?" he asked, "Right?" he repeated the question when I didn't reply be looked up to see I was giving him a death glare, "Why the death glare?" the doctor asked.

"You insulted the man who is going on a date with my future sister-in-law on Sunday." I glared, "So before I lash out at you how am I?" I asked still glaring.

"Well some of the bumps didn't help but you'll be able to compete as long as you're heavily taped up on that shoulder and there's a little swelling in your elbow I'd wrap that in tape as well other than those two things you're good to go." The Doctor gave me the thumbs up and walked off Alex passed him with a box in her arm.

"Got you shirts I've ordered one for myself because all these" Alex paused and patted the box, "are in your size." She said with a smile.

"Thanks" I replied sounding a little angry, "Let's not talk about why I'm angry right now and just focus on preparing the wedding."

"Mr. Smith!" a backstage crew member shouted, "Time to for your segments to be filmed."

I sighed, "I'll be right there you stupid cock-block" I shouted, "I will be right back so please just see what you can do I know it's hard to plan a wedding by yourself I promise this weekend we will work on it around my schedule." I ran out slammingshutting the door behind me.

* * *

 **Backstage segment 1:** I was in workout clothes and walking up to a locker room door when an interviewer walked up to me, "Matthew do you have a second?" the person asked politely.

"Sure." I replied with a smile, "Ask away."

"Tonight you're in the main event a five on five elimination match do you have your team assembled yet?" The interviewer asked.

"Actually I was working on that before you ran up to me." I answered calmly walking up to a locker room door.

"Do you already have a teammate?" she asked.

"Nope, now if you're done I need to get to assembling my team, like the avengers." I said and knocked on the door

 **End of Segment 1:** After I finished the backstage crew member lead me to a hallway where the second segment would be filmed it's a silent one shot from far away with Thomas strong I walked up to Thomas, "How is this a segment?" He asked confused af.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well for starters there aren't any words for this segment and all I have to do is nod my head while you just mouth random nonsense and stick your hand out at the end." He said a little annoyed

"Chill Thomas stuff like this happens from time-to-time I'll just be mouthing watermelon over and over and over again. Okay?" I asked, "Ready?"

"ROLL IT!" he shouted we filled the segment in one take and before I headed to film my final one Thomas grabbed me on the shoulder, "Thanks man, this is really an honor this is only my second match and it's the main event. I'm about to shit a brick I'm so nervous." He told me.

"Okay first off TMI and second I felt the same way before my first main event you'll do fine kid." I patted him on the shoulder and walked off to the next scene.

* * *

 **Backstage Segment 2:** Apollo Crews and Sami Zayn were walking down a corridor and talking when I ran up, "HEY GUYS!" I shouted they stopped walking and talking I ran up to them and placed a hand on one of their shoulders, "I need your help."

* * *

 **End of Segment:** I walked back into the locker room, "Alex I'm so, So, SO sorry about this. I will check if I am scheduled for the house shows this weekend and even if I am we always have Skype, I promise we will get this done." I said apologetically.

"We don't need to do this yet. We can always call it off and I could get an abortion." Alex said quietly and nervous.

"No chance in hell." I said, "Trust me honey I couldn't wait anymore. I have never felt about someone like I have felt about you. There is no one like you, we have been living together for 3 years if I waited one more day I would've gone insane. You are the best thing to happen to me." I said shocked.

"The best?" Alex said obvious blush in her face, "I'm sure you've said that before." Alex continued, "To your first." She finished.

"I did, but things soured. And well the high point of my life was meeting you. I promise I've never said that before." I told Alex and started to changing into my wrestling gear.

"I know I-I guess I'm just scared." Alex mumbled while not looking at me.

I placed a taped hand on her shoulder and knelt down, "Hey don't worry" I said comfortingly, "and if it helps I'm also scared." Alex looked at me and weakly smiled, she noticed I only had one elbow pad on she looked at me puzzled, "Protective tape." I said blankly.

"Oh right, right. Let's go." She said and we walked out the door holding hands we found the medical center and I got taped all the way to my upper forearm and then I slipped the other elbow pad on and put on one of my t-shirts and a generic NXT baseball cap.

Later on in the show it was main event time, "The following contest is a traditional Survivor Series 5 on 5 elimination match the only way to win is to eliminate all of the opposing team the last man or men remaining will be declared the sole survivor(s)." Then Tyler Breeze's music hit and he walked out with Summer Rae but his music stopped and the song "#Selfie" by the Chainsmokers started to play the crowd and commentators started cracking up, "Introducing first… accompanied by Summer Rae, from his seasonal residency weighing in at 212 lbs. Tyler Breeze." The ring announcer said trying not to laugh. Tyler was visibly pissed off, Raymond Johnson's music hit, and introducing his partners, Raymond " _Superstar_ "Johnson, Adam Davidson, " _A-List"_ Alex Steel, and Johnathan James, The A-listers" they made their entrance and joined Tyler in his corner with Davidson the 6' 8" 345lbs mammoth of a man in the ring ready to start it off for his team. Then my music hit and we walked out as a united team, "And introducing their opponents…accompanied by Alex Daniels," _Unbreakable_ " Matthew Smith, Big Cass, Thomas Strong, Apollo Crews, and Sami Zayn!" we walked down giving high fives and we all agreed Cass was starting off. There was no divide and conquer if there was the match would be too chaotic so we stayed in our respective corners hoping they don't break the ring and Big Cass got us the advantage via East River Crossing and then he was eliminated by Alex Steel via a schoolboy with feet on the ropes then Thomas Strong got in the ring and the two were similar in height and weight but Thomas looked stronger and sadly his inexperience cost us but Apollo got Steel out by that spin out powerbomb thingy and Raymond stepped in wearing a black and purple trunks attire with an armband that said "Super" and then a picture of a star and the front of his trunks had his initials and the back Super in all caps and a star underneath they went back and forth with them reversing each other's moves and Apollo kicking out of a jumping complete shot variation of the 3 seconds of fame and the Blue Thunder Bomb 3 seconds of fame variation Apollo eventually eliminated Raymond with a standing shooting star then eliminated by a spear from James, Crews would be the last loss my side would suffer as it came down to 2 on 1 Sami and I versus Tyler Breeze. Sami and I used quick tags to damage him and we hit our unofficial tag team finisher as Sami hit the Helluva Kick and I locked in the Unbreakable lock for its TV debut and won the match, "Here are your winners and the sole survivors… " _Unbreakable_ " Matthew Smith and Sami Zayn!" the ring announcer exclaimed as Alex raised our arms in victory.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen at NXT TAKEOVER: RESEPCT Tyler Breeze cannot have anyone in his corner except for Summer Rae. He will be all alone. Goodnight from Full Sail University" after the show went off the air we celebrated a little bit and after the cameras cut I walked backstage.

"Please tell me you're going to be a tag team." Alex said with puppy dog eyes hands clasped bouncing up and down.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe on the main roster and I already have a tag team name in mind, " _Inzanly Unbreakable_ " I told her before heading to the shower as I was headed there I ran into Regal, "Oh sorry Mr. Regal." I said apologetically then I smirked, "Actually while I have you here… am I by any chance booked for the next tour?" I asked.

"The ones for California?" he replied with a question.

"Yes those." I answered.

"Not this time around." He answered, "We're giving you a brief break that was a brutal match you were just in so we decided to give you a rest for this one." He patted me on the shoulder and walked past me I just smiled. After the shower and putting on clean clothes and an Instagram post of my merchandise we headed home.

* * *

 **The Next Day: November 11, 2015, Smith/ Daniels Apartment**

I woke up with Alex sleeping. On my torso a very slowly moved her off me, sat up, patted her stomach, and picked up my laptop and headed downstairs. I put on a Bluetooth headset and called Mattias who I had actually become friends with backstage, "Hey Matt… sorry I missed you I actually forgot that you're in a different time zone than me" I said and chuckled, "So yeah call me back when you get this or we can just improv it this coming week. Bye." I hung up and started playing my "Miscellaneous Styles" playlist and headed down to start a workout to warm up I ran on the treadmill for five minutes, then stretched, then I started doing an exercise I think I made up called a plank push-up (plank on forearms up to full plank push-up down to forearms repeat) I did 25 and ignored a call from Daniel Travis, then I did 30 pullups and ignored a call form Daniel Travis, followed by a salmon ladder type exercise (Just watch some Arrow on Netflix If you see Oliver do an exercise where he mover a bar up a ladder you'll know what I did) and ignored 3 calls from Daniel Travis then finished my workout and cool down. I got another call from Daniel Travis, this one I answered, "This had better be important." I said as I put a shirt on and grabbed a bottle of water.

"It is" Daniel said as I started drinking, "I got a WWE developmental contract" I spit my water out and started coughing frantically.

"I'm sorry I must be hearing things; did you say you got a WWE developmental contract?" I asked, "What about WCPW? What about your title shot? What about your role in the title picture and elevating other talent?" I asked not giving him a chance to answer.

"Dude chill the fuck out." Daniel replied, "I've taken care of that stuff, and to be honest… I kind of miss the states. Don't get me wrong, the UK is great but home is where the heart is and my heart is in the US." He finished.

I growled, "You finally learned. Great job using my own words against me." I said coldly, "you have to go 3 weeks without wrestling." I told him with a smirk, "Just image the pop from the internet marks when Chaos forms in NXT." I said a huge evil smile on my face.

"Yeah." He replied with a chuckle, "Anyway I gotta go I'm kinda tired."

"Okay. Bye." I said and hung up.

"What's Chaos?" Alex asked scaring me so bad I almost shit myself.

"Before I answer… please never do that again I almost pooped myself." I said breathing heavily.

She walked into the room and sat next to me on the bench-press she rested her head on my shoulder, "Sowwy puddin' pwease fowgive me." she asked apologetically with puppy dog eyes doing her best Tara Strong Harley Quinn impression.

I groaned, "Ugh I can't stay mad at you, Chaos is the tag team name for Daniel Travis and myself we dominated every tag team division we were in with a total of 0 kick outs of our tag team finisher, the Powerbomb Neckbreaker combo, Domination of the masses and a few kick outs of our Superhuricanrana Spear combo, Pandemonium, though Daniel I hope debuts as a singles competitor we work better as opponents, at least in my opinion." I explained.

"Interesting, have any ideas for merch I can sketch up?" Alex asked.

"Woah, whoa. Easy cowgirl we're a long way from that." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Then I got the call I was waiting for, "Hey Mattias what's up? Yeah I'm headed to my laptop right now." We spent the next few hours working on a script and Alex made me happy by making nachos. After I finished the script I e-mailed it to Mattias, Alex and I turned the Tv to HGTV for background noise and worked on the wedding plans, we got the wedding planner on the phone and got into an argument over type flower type, she wanted Tulips (for some reason) and I wanted the Ilse Rose. (I feel like I need to explain why I want this particular rose. I lost my grandmother a few years ago her name was Ilse, I called her Oma the German word for grandmother and she was the sweetest woman I knew, I was crushed an actually cried (which I rarely do) when my parents told me she died. My grandparents Oma & Opa were part of the rose society and the had to come up with a name for a new breed of rose after Oma died, they took a vote and Ilse won. So there is a rose named after my grandmother) we argued for a few minutes until we came to the compromise of 50/50. And decided to discuss venue at a later date.

* * *

 **Three days later:** I was chilling with Alex when I got a call from Ronnie he was freaking out because Adrian postponed their date, "RONNIE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I shouted scaring Alex, "Look she likes you also she's blonde, she probably wasn't thinking and forgot she had a PWG event today, she didn't tell you?! Hey at least it ain't Shimmer. She'll be back. I know she had to go out of state but she's still in the country. Hey at least she didn't stand you up. I know she's better than that. Trust. Trust. RONNIE! TRUST ME! she wouldn't stand you up." I said try to calm him down.

Alex sighed, "Christ give it to me." I handed her the phone, "Ronnie it's Alex. Look I know my sister better than anyone she is heartbroken to not be here I will be talking to her…" her voice trailed off as her phone vibrated in her pocket, "apparently right now. Bye." she hung up. On Tye and handed my phone to me, then answered her phone, "Hey sis." She said walking into the kitchen as I fell asleep on the couch. I woke a few hours later and Alex was making dinner, "Evening sleepyhead, dinner is almost ready and you were snoring on the couch. I sat up and stretched Alex giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You have a boner." She answered and busted out laughing I looked at my crotch and sure enough I had a dry boner.

"Well ain't that embarrassing… me getting hard and you not causing it." I replied which made Alex stop laughing and glare at me. I got up and walked to the bathroom to wash my hands I walked out and Alex was on the phone with Domino's I sniffed the air, she burnt the Taco Ring, "Make sure half of it is meat lover's!" I shouted scaring Alex causing her to almost drop the phone.

"Okay Matt!" she shouted back, "Yes a half cheese half meat lover's pizza. That will be all. Well actually a liter of Coke. That's all thank you. She said and hung up. We sat on the couch and cuddled I read my script and she watched Ridiculousness on Tv at one point of the show I looked at Alex wearing a white tank top, and booty jorts, I put my script down and my arm around Alex, "You look so sexy right now." I said to her.

"Thank you, but I don't think we want twins." Alex replied and smiled.

"Oh God no." I replied, "Fair point. Can we at least cuddle?" I asked

"I don't see why not." Alex answered and I gently push her closer to me she looked at me, "Can you please shave you're neck beard." I looked at her, "It's a turn off."

"You sound like a woman who has never heard of "No Shave November" which is surprising since it's a good cause." I said fake offended."

"I know what NSN is. It's to support awareness for Male Prostate Cancer, I'm just saying you ain't getting a piece of me until you at least go over your neck- beard with a trimmer." Alex replied attempting to threaten me with no sex.

I laughed, we all know you can't go 16 days without getting nasty." I said through laughing. Then the doorbell rang, "Finally." I said and headed to the door grabbed the pizza and paid for it.

* * *

 **NXT Show Taping, November 17, 2015**

Alex and I walked into the arena of Full Sail and learned someone had taken a video of Alex's insult on Raymond and Alex Steel and posted it to YouTube I asked Triple H to have it flagged because I'd be damned if I was going to be repackaged this close to a Takeover and thankfully he did while telling me they weren't going to repackage me anyway then Regal told me that tonight there would be a contract signing for the match and there would be two contracts and for me to sign the one that says 2 out of 3 Falls No Holds Barred Match. I just said okay and headed to a locker room to change into wrestling gear for my match against Alex Steel, "Who's the unfortunate guy tonight?" Alex asked calmly.

"Alex Steel, one of th _e,_ " _weak fags_ " you insulted, "He was seriously offended." I said as I tied my boots and got into the zone of my character, I was just silent for a while.

"Matt." Alex said snapping me out of my trance, "You okay?" She asked concerned, "You zoned out on me Honey."

"Sorry just accessing an old gimmick-" I started and was cut off.

"Reikokuna Hāto." Alex said the nickname I was accessing.

"Yes." I answered as my eyes turned cold and I wrote that on my wrist tape and Alex wrote rampaging dragon. After that we worked a little bit on the wedding plans until my match, "Later." I said after she gave me a good luck kiss. I took a walk to the gorilla position as Raymond Johnson, the previous match victor walked through, "

Good luck following that." He said smugly.

"We will, I can guaran-damn-tee that." I said determined." and I knelt and prayed, I looked at the production team and nodded. My music hit and I walked out new, torn and everything spelled out in diamond from the first letter of the nickname to the last letter of the last name then rotated to diamonds and repeated with some clips of me doing insane spots and my entrance along with my finishers and signature, in short it looked like a legit WWE main roster entrance video. I climbed to the top turnbuckle, "Full Sail. Is. UNBREAKABLE!" I shouted getting a pop. I landed in the ring like a superhero and I got a tweeter reaction (boos and cheers) and to be honest I'm like Cena as long as I get a reaction I'm doing my job I just smiled. The match started slowly with Alex Steel in control he was heavier than me and tossed me around the ring like a rag doll until the ref had to hold him back and I took advantage with a leaping lariat. The crowd was excited to see me get offense and I started wrecking him I quickly ran out of energy and regained my composure on the outside of the ring after a missed moonsualt, I don't know why I was angry I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed that day and when I got in the ring I flipped over a spear the hit the super kick/ triple German combo followed by the unbreakable lock for the victory. I walked backstage and straight for the showers didn't want to stink for the contract signing. After my shower I put on my merch (shirt and snapback) my cross necklace, jeans, and a pair of air maxs also I combed my hair and let it dry before I put the hat on I then grabbed a leather jacket and popped it on. One of the stage hands told me to bring Alex with me to the signing, "'kay." Was all I said with a shrug then the time came and needless to say she was nervous she'd never stepped in the ring for a taping before except for victory celebrations. "Alex look at me" She looked at me, "you'll do fine just be you."

* * *

 **Segment**

William Regal was in the ring with a table that I was supposed to go through and two contracts, "Ladies and Gentleman tonight we are going to make the match between Tyler Breeze and Matthew Smith official I would like to ask both participating parties to come out here." Regal asked politely, Tyler's music was the first to hit, he asked out with Summer Rae and a new personalized selfie stick as soon as he got into the ring my music hit I walked out with Alex who was wearing one of my shirt she and I were holding hands, I knelt into my pose and she did the same next to me, I turned my head a smirked. Slammed the stage and smoke shot up, "Let's… Do… This!" I shouted swinging a punch at the air and spinning my way half down the ramp then I gave high fives and walked into the ring and held the ropes open for Alex… like a gentleman would then I entered the ring, "As you too can see there are two contracts here." The camera zoomed in on the contracts, "No matter which one you sign you are making NXT history. You can either have a regular 2 out of 3 falls match **OR** you can have a 2 out of 3 with the original stipulation of No Holds Barred, the choice of course is your…" his voice trailed off when I had the second option contract in my hand.

"Well the reason we need to do this is because this is personal to me. He hit on the woman I love, the mother of my future child, plus why would I get rid of a no Holds Barred stipulation for 2 out of 3 falls? When we could just add 2 out of 3 to the match and possibly make WWE history, thus cementing that NXT is and always will be the best brand in WWE!" I shouted the last part of the sentence getting a NXT chant started as I signed the contract then glared at Tyler and passed him the contract I lifted a microphone to speak again, "Tyler… before you sign that think about what you're doing. And may I ask the production team to pull up an Instagram video from mmmgorgeous on the date October 9, 2015." They pulled up the video and after it played Alex took the mic from my hand.

"You hit on me!?" She shouted shocked, "Gross. Love to break it to ya asshole, I'm not into guys who are so obsessed with themselves that they walk through the curtain with a personalized selfie stick and a bitch accessory. Let me tell you something Summer that's all you are to him an accessory Tyler care about four people: He, Himself, Him, and Tyler Breeze. So do yourself a favor and ditch the wanna-be model and find a guy or girl if you swing that way that will actually take the time to get to know you and learn how to deal with a total bitch." She finished and handed me the microphone. Everyone was silent, Breeze was silent as he signed the contract.

"I have one thing to say uggo." He started before hitting me with the microphone Summer went to clothesline Alex, Alex ducked and Summer ate a superkick and rolled out of the ring as Tyler tried to superplex me through the table which with my shoulder would be bad, so randomly Tye Dillinger ran out and plum punched Tyler Breeze and he laid him on the table he told me to look like I was going to go for a shooting star press and Summer will help Tyler out of the ring. Then I heard a thud as she was already doing that

I got down and thanked Tye as my music started to play and I tried to goat him into a fight, the show ended with me on the turnbuckle shouting, "Come at me bitch!" when we walked backstage I walked strait to Summer, "What the hell were you thinking?!" I shouted, "You almost hit a pregnant woman! That isn't kayfabe. Didn't Mattias tell you to **NOT** do that?!"

"I did Matthew." Mattias answered walking up, she must have forgotten/ In the end it ended up with a picture worthy moment of a pregnant woman superkicking someone. You can only see that in WWE." He said with a smile, "Ready to work on the script?" He asked and I replied with a nod, we worked for about half an hour until we thought we had a good script. On the way home Alex used my phone to e-mail the script to Mattias.

"So are you booked for the next house shows?" Alex asked.

"Yep." I answered, "For St. Pete, Jacksonville, and Sarasota… for some reason, when I lived with mom when I had time off we lived there and called it Shitasota (no disrespect to people from Sarasota), because we hated it there and she moved to Seminole." I explained when she didn't reply I looked and she was asleep, I sighed, "You can fall asleep a drop of a dime." When we arrived home I gently shook Alex awake and helped her is the house since she was 1% awake.

* * *

 **The next day (November 18, 2015)**

I woke up from a vomiting Alex, "Not the most pleasant way to wake up." I commented loud enough for her to hear and she flipped me off. I chuckled, "Babe I'd love you to fuck me, but you mentioned we don't want twins." She walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up.

"You're the only person I know that doesn't take that as an insult." Alex said putting on clothes.

"One of the definitions is fuck you." I replied not trying to start am argument.

"Not in the sexual sense." Alex pointed out, "don't you have a workout to start?" she asked.

"Don't you have a good morning kiss to give to your smartass of a fiancé?" I said in reply.

Alex rolled her eyes, walked over to me and kissed me for about 5 seconds, "At least you admit it." She said after moving away.

"I never denied it." I replied like a smartass as I grabbed my Bluetooth earbuds and started playing Pentatonix album… Pentatonix and ran down to the home gym when I started the workout a Capella group's cover of lean on started to play and that made me work harder and eventually I changed to my Skillet playlist. I worked out for an hour before heading upstairs to eat, then packed for a 1 hour and 24-minute drive to St. Petersburg, Florida. Alex and I listened to my Pentatonix playlist consisting of " _PTX, PTX II, PTX III,_ AND _PENTATONIX_ "

"Her voice is angelic." Alex said when we were listening to a cover of the Jasmine Sullivan's " _Love you long time_ ".

"That would be accurate." I replied in the passenger's seat, "What they can do with their voices is insane." I said as the cover of " _Can't Hold Us_ " started to play.

"Send me the playlist." Alex asked politely, "I found out my new workout mix." Alex said while dancing in her seat, I just laughed normally I am embarrassed when people try to dance while in a car seat but she actually looked good doing it. After listening to various other song we arrived at the St. Petersburg Armory.

* * *

 **NXT Live St. Petersburg, Florida: St. Petersburg Armory**

We walked in as the ring was getting set up, we noticed Adrian was there making out with Ronnie in the center of the ring/ I looked at Alex and she looked at me and nodded like she knew what I was thinking, as quietly as we could we snuck up to the ring, "Hey!" We shouted scaring them.

"GAH!" Adrian screamed and we laughed, "You guys are assholes." Adrian said angrily as she slid out of the ring and hugged us. Understandably we were confused.

"Adrian… what are you doing here?" I asked with obvious confusion as she stopped hugging Alex.

"Oh right I'm part of the meet and greet for the pre-show shit… did I not tell you I was part of the recent pack of signings?" Adrian explained. Sheepishly.

"No, you didn't." We both said shocked, then another person walked in… not just any person… my CHAOS BROTHER… " _The Executioner_ " Daniel Travis.


End file.
